Team FRZE:Ouroboros
by Dr3aMz
Summary: Frost was just a guy looking for someone. He didn't expect to become a leader, he didn't expect to get attached, and he didn't expect it all to go to shit.
1. Chapter 1

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Chapter 1: Icy eyes**

The thing about nothingness is that it is impossible to gauge, it's neither positive nor negative, yields no response and therefore shows you, unsurprisingly, nothing. To see nothingness would drive any man or woman mad, to peer into the abyss that is so vast and empty, to see nothing looking back at you, to see only yourself; to see nothingness is to go mad.

* * *

Raven Branwen had lost track of the amount of days since she had left, her home, her brother, husband, best friend, and even her child. Her brother, Qrow, had tracked her down a few days ago in rage. They had argued, yelled, screamed, and they almost fought but he had let her go; she knew he would let her go, eventually. She walked down a beaten path, her eyes were cold and her expression unreadable. Raven walked through Forever Fall, the mountainous area had many cliffs and was covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even the grass. She paused, the ever-present crimson fields were completely contrasted by an icy white. She noticed a trail, it was rare to see people live so far outside the city walls, she could feel her skin grow goose-bumps as walked through the trail, curious, " _Ice?_ " She thought coming off the path, trees and grass were all frozen and she came towards a lone house.

Raven let out a small breath, she could see it. The abandoned house shuddered on the hill, wishing the morning light would come all the sooner to warm its weary walls. It felt so alone, so empty. How long had it been since it heard the laughter of a precious child? How long had it been since it felt the coolness of fresh paint or contained the fragrance of Sunday dinner? Raven wondered all these things as she walked to the front of the house, the door looked like is was blown open. Readying her weapon, she entered cautiously.

* * *

Raven slowly went through the house, the halls were frost-bitten, icicles came off the walls, and then she stalled. A boy. Young, probably no older than her own daughter. His expression almost made her stagger, it bordered on cold, blank, and uncaring. The scene before her almost made her gasp and had she not been such a seasoned huntress she may have done just that. The boy looked at her with a slightly tilted head, across from him was a larger man, " _Is that-_ " She thought looking a the man and then back to boy again, his icy blue eyes peering into her crimson red.

"He's dead." The boy said in an emotionless voice.

Raven placed her weapon away, she took in everything, the man across from the boy was frozen, " _His semblance?_ " She thought while tentatively approaching him, examining the boy she could see bruises littered over his body, his face, arms, she wondered if they littered his entire body. Kneeling down next to him she didn't try to sweeten her voice, this boy, he had no need for such courtesies, "What happened?" She asked although she already had already figured what may have happened in this lonely house.

"I did it." The boy said looking over at the man, Raven noted that he didn't say "He killed him" showing a bit of withdrawal from the situation or maybe he lacked the will to say kill, he was young after all.

"I don't feel bad." The boy said looking down at his hands, they were red and shaking. Raven managed to place herself in front of the boy, blocking his view of the man, she frowned, " _This boy..._ " She thought running a hand through his hair, " _She liked when I did this-_ " She thought for a moment before pulling away, the boy didn't seem to mind either way, his white locks were disheveled all over his head, even his eye lashes were a snowy white.

"Do you want to leave this place?" Raven asked suddenly.

The boy perked up at the prospect, his blank eyes took on a slightly curious glow, he didn't say anything but nodded. Raven looked at him for one more moment then stood up and headed back towards the entrance of the house. The boy followed silently, they both exited the house without so much as a word to one another. They went on silently, for miles, Raven didn't stop, not for one moment. They had kept going until the boy collapsed to the ground, Raven looked down at him before continuing to walk.

"This world will do you no favors and neither will I." She said while continuing her stride, whether he could follow or not was of no consequence to her. She heard shuffling behind her, the sound of dirt, and then footsteps. Right next to her the boy followed once again, his legs shakily pressing forward, Raven almost smirked. They kept going until the forest slowly changed from red to green, the sun had fallen long ago and the shattered moon was the only light in the sky. Raven finally stopped and as she did a flop followed. Looking down she said the boy shaking, his arms and legs tired, she found a small smile as she watched him stand up again and look at her. His eyes, the originally empty, uncaring, cold eyes, were peering into her red as if challenging her, " _Unsightly brat._ " She thought before motioning to a cave not far from them. He nodded and continued forward in front of her, Raven stood and watched him push himself further and further, collapsing onto the ground and then pushing himself back up again. She knew his body was at the very limit and yet she couldn't help but see, " _How strong are you? How strong do you want to be?_ " She thought as he took a hard fall onto the ground, this time staying on the ground. The cave was a few meters ahead and Raven nodded to herself before starting to walk towards him, intent on carrying him into the cave before pausing again.

Small grunts and the sound of dirt being pulled, Raven could only stare in small awe of the child before her, dragging himself towards the cave, his arms slowly giving way, using even just his chin to pull himself forward. She walked past him and sat down, the grunting continued, and she watched. Inch by inch, each agonizing second, she watched. The grunting stopped. Raven looked down, icy blue eyes looked back at her, once again challenging her.

Raven smiled, "What's your name?"

The boy stared at her for one second, "Frost. Frost Borealis." He said before falling unconscious.

 **A/N: Hihi! So this is the start of a new story! If you haven't read my other story "From the Ashes" (You should do that! (Shameless plug)) But this character Frost was actually someone that I wanted to add into that story but after writing him more and more I came to the realization that I found him way too interesting to just put in as a side character.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Chapter 2: Twisted**

Beacon. The illustrious academy for hunters and huntress, young men and women come from all corners of remnant to attend the prestigious academy. Any students with the aspiration to become Huntsmen, whose duty is to keep the peace within the world, strive to attend Beacon. But such a thing is only the face-value of the academy itself, the academy of Beacon was created to teach students how to become strong. Whether a huntsmen used their strength for good, bad, or the gray, it was all up to them.

" _ **Read in-between the lines and you might just learn something.**_ "

"Tch why am I thinking of you now?" A crisp voice uttered out, he had pure white hair, it was messy, stray locks came across his face, a neon blue bandana was tied around his head like a headband in order to keep it out of his eyes but a few strands still managed to come underneath, right about his eyes. Said eyes were a sharp icy blue, it looked as if he could freeze a person with just a single stare. Which came in handy when people stopped to stare at him, he could understand why, his odd hair color, crystal blue eyes, pale skin that almost glowed, it was unique, captivating, he hated it. He wore black pants tucked into dark brown combat boots and a navy blue military jacket over a white hoodie. He had his sleeves pulled up to his elbow and elected to keep his hoodie up. It was slightly plain aside from a few accessories on his person, a pair of dark brown tactical gloves that had the index finger and thumb uncovered and a dark brown gun holster that came down his left leg.

"Talking to yourself? I knew you had issues but isn't this a little too much even for you?" A voice slurred out.

"Qrow." The young man responded dryly.

"Yeah nice to see you too Frost, hope I didn't intrude on your alone time, or should I just say intrude on you?" Qrow said taking a quick swig from his flask, "You're welcome by the way, wasn't easy convincing them to let you take the exam you know!" Qrow said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I could have taken it 2 years ago and passed." Frost muttered with a shrug, "Thanks I guess."

"Maybe if you played better with others they would be more willing?" Qrow offered.

"Other people would slow me down." Frost said in an almost prideful tone.

"You really think you'll be able to find her by yourself? I barely do and you're still nowhere near my league kid, maybe grow up a little more before trying to play with the big dogs." Qrow said haughtily, taking another swig of his drink. Frost fidgeted, there was a pregnant pause.

In blur Frost kicked a chair behind him, spinning around he pulled out his gun to point at Qrow, it was large hand-cannon of a gun, it had a long white/silver barrel with feathers etched into it's design, the grip and cartridge were pure black, along with the sighted light mounted right underneath the barrel. But even more uniquely it had a small black hook coming from underneath the grip and the iron sights were slightly wider and sticking upward, as if the gun was crafted by an artist. Before Frost could place his index finger on the trigger he felt cold steel against his neck.

"Too slow kid, maybe next time." Qrow taunted lightly.

Frost frowned and placed his gun back in the holster, "What do you want? Or rather, why are you here?"

Qrow pulled the chair that Frost had kicked and placed it down in reverse before sitting on it, "Just a reminder-"

"A warning." Frost interrupted, a tad impatiently.

Qrow shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He said finally making full eye contact with him, " _Still has that scary look._ " He thought before looking out the window, "Don't talk to my niece about Raven and don't tell her I'm here either." He said with stern tone.

Frost nodded, "Fine, not like I could tell her much anyway, it's been years si-"

"Doesn't matter, she's like you. Even if it's just a small detail." Qrow warned again.

Frost waved him off, "I got it. Not a word."

Qrow smiled, "Good, now that we have the settled also don't try anything funny with her either!"

Frost resisted an urge to roll his eyes before holding his hand up, "Not my type Qrow."

Qrow seemed to take offense, "So she isn't good enough for you the-"

Frost sighed, "No Qrow, just, a little too...loud?" He said before shaking his head, "Whatever I'm going now." He said walking out the room with a lazy wave. Qrow watched him leave, waiting until the door closed before turning back to look at the school.

" _I got him here sis, my favor is done._ " He thought with his eyes closed, "But what the hell are you thinking?" He mumbled before going for another drink, looking at his flask he frowned, empty.

* * *

Frost stood in a crowd of people, his hood was on, he tried his best to remain completely invisible. There was chatter among the crowds, people introducing themselves to one another, friends meeting up with old friends, all the usual social bullshit that happens in a situation like this. Frost resisted the urge to sigh, " _Ozpin hurry up before I shoot something..._ " He thought with his left hand gently rubbing his gun as if her was resisting the urge to scratch something. His prayer was answered when the mic buzzed, creating silence in the crowd.

"I'll keep this brief...You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people...But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy...In need of purp-"

" _Blah-blah-blah-blah-_ " Frost thought waiting for the next set of instructions.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow you initiation begins. Be ready. Dismissed." Glynda informed. Frost let out a breath of satisfaction, " _Thank you-_ "

"He seemed kinda off..." A feminine voice commented.

" _So that's your daughter huh?_ " Frost said looking at the blonde-haired girl for a moment, " _Yang was it/_ Yang was it?" He accidentally said aloud. Yang turned around and they caught a single glimpse of one another, Frost silently cursed in his head before he bowed and walked away with the crowds.

"W-wait!" Yang called out before a hand held her back.

"Where are you going?!" A voice whined.

Yang turned back around to see her sister holding her with a pout that said, "If you leave me again we are no longer sisters." she shook her head, "N-nowhere just-I mean I thought I heard someone say my name."

Ruby stared at her sister oddly, "Well you have plenty of friends here so it could have been anyone!" Ruby dismissed before dragging her sister to the ballroom with the other students.

"Y-yeah..." Yang agreed although he brow was furrowed, " _I would have remembered someone like that._ " She thought with a frown, " _Who was he?_ " She thought as Ruby continued to pull her.

* * *

Frost slowed to stop after moving ahead of the group, he let out a huff and cursed to himself, "I still haven't dropped that stupid habit." He grumbled aloud. Ever since he was young, even before Raven, he had always done that. He would be thinking something and what he was thinking would just slip out, whether he wanted it to or not. Frost sighed before looking around, he didn't particularly want to go the ballroom now that he had let Yang's name slip, he couldn't avoid her forever but her could at least avoid for the next few days, maybe weeks.

" _What a shitty half-assed excuse..._ " He thought shaking his head before walking through the halls, it was oddly empty but he was used to this type of emptiness, " _I walk a lot don't I?_ " He silently mused to himself, "What a drag..." He said aloud before coming across a door, it was slightly creaked open, pushing it open he entered. It was a music room it seemed, instruments were gathered all around the room and at the center stood two things that made Frost's eyes widen, one was a grand piano that was beautifully structured, it was a piece of art, and next to it? A girl.

Long black hair that reached down to her waist, he figure was slender, almost delicate, but Frost could see her precise movements. She smoothly turned to face him, she stared at him neutrally and her eyes caught him. Unable to help himself Frost actually gasped. Frost had always thought he had unique eyes, ice-blue that could freeze someone on the spot but he was the one left stunned. Her eyes seemed to be a combination of cool colors, from the pupil outward it started off like a mint green and shifted into a light turquoise, then finally a deep indigo blue.

She noticed Frost's stare cocked her head slightly, "Your eyes," She started, snapping Frost back to attention, his expression back to its apathetic state, "What a terrible expression, please change it."

Frost stood still, " _What?_ " He thought squinting his eyes ever so slightly.

The girl put her hands up, "Please, that expression, I fear for my chastity."

Frost mouth dropped slightly, a small amount of heat came to his cheeks and he looked away, "What a terrible personality." He bit back.

The girl seemed unfazed, "Is that what say to people who are honest? Ohhh What a terrible way to think..." She said shaking her head.

Frost gave her a deadpan look, "Honesty? I could care less about it, in fact I lie all the time. Who cares if you know something, but say you don't? Forcing something out of someone without permission is worse."

She shook her head, "So twisted, knowing the truth will always be more precious than a lie, since the truth, at it's essence, is real."

Frost snorted, "If you knew something then died then you would have died thinking it was the truth, a lie can become a truth, thus making it real."

The raven-haired beauty placed her hands on her hips, "More fallacious sophistry, are you lying to me or yourself? Either way you should hurry up and die so you believe what you're spouting is the truth, shouldn't you?"

Frost wanted to growl but settled for a half-hearted glare, "I didn't come in here for a debate of ideology."

The girl smiled, a small victory, "What did you come in here for? Spy on a beautiful girl?" She said covering her chest, her white night-gown leaving her legs very much exposed.

Frost tried not to look at her, "Aren't you too confident? A girl that calls herself pretty becomes less attractive the more she admits it you know."

"So you wouldn't call me beautiful Mr. Stranger? Or was your gawking just a pulled mouth muscle?" She taunted, Frost frowned, she was too haughty for her own good.

Frost bit his tongue, he almost settled for a childish, "Shut up." In response, he was more intelligent than that, "Like I would want to stare at the menagerie plains..." He mumbled in retort, a jab at her slightly small chest, using a well-known geographical spot for comparison, Frost felt satisfied with his jab.

The girl visibly bristled at that before her eyes narrowed, "Staring at a girls chest? All men are truly perverts. Mr. Creepy eyes."

Frost bristled at the return jab, " _These names are getting annoying too..._ " He thought with a small twitch, her voice was like velvet, it was smooth and mature, yet light and sharp as she bantered with him, "My name isn't Mr. Creepy eyes." He said getting tired of the back and forth. The girl looked at him curiously, "Then an introduction, it's only polite to give your name first, especially after walking in on me so rudely."

He frowned well it was more like a reserved scowl, "The names Frost."

She nodded, "That explains the terribly, icy, demeanor, you were simply born this way."

Frost rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say princess, maybe I just have a set disposition to stuck-up people."

She shook her head, "I'm merely confident in myself, you seem to possess confidence yourself, the way you walk around here, aren't you supposed to be in the ballroom?"

"Aren't YOU supposed to be in the ballroom?" He countered.

"Fair play, why did you leave?" She asked curiously, no haughty tone, or condescending remark, simply curious.

" _I might almost like her when she isn't being a bitch..._ " He thought before looking down to his feet, "I don't really do crowds, don't play well with others."

"Hmmm that makes sense, with that terrible expression of yours I couldn't imagine you getting along with people." She said bluntly.

Frost drooped slightly, " _I take it back, I hate her._ " He thought wanting to glare daggers at her, "Well why are you here? You're pretty and you seem to be able to socialize just fine." Frost stressed the socialize as if it pained him to say it.

She let herself have a small smile again, "You do think I'm pretty then?" She said as if she had won a competition.

" _Of course I thought that, I've never seen anyone more beautiful/_ Of course I thought that, I've never seen anyone more beautiful." Frost thought and spoke aloud before he bit down on his tongue, " _DAMN. IT._ " He thought as slipped again although the reaction he got was anything but what he expected. The seemingly confident and witty girl looked down and he could see a visible blush on her cheeks.

" _Is she embarrassed? She must get compliments all the time though..._ " He thought looking at her oddly.

"O-oh really? T-that's uh-Um..." She seemed to be struggling to recover, Frost begrudgingly gave her an out, "So why are you here alone? You never answered the question..." He mumbled whilst trying to look away from her, " _Damn it she's cute too, I really do hate her._ " He thought annoyed.

She seemed to gather herself before looking down the same way he did earlier, "Well..I guess you could say I'm not that great with people either..."

Frost looked at her strangely, almost interjecting with a, "What?"

She shook her head, "I guess you don't really know huh? My name is Aurora Zara, daughter of professor Zara, leader of the technological department of Atlas. I come from a very rich and powerful family, like Pyrrah Nikos, or Weiss Schnee, I was at the top of my own class in every subject, it seems a bit arrogant to say...maybe but it's like I-"

"Been placed on a pedestal?" Frost said suddenly, "No, can't say I get that at all, I've always been alone and the people I was around were always way higher up than me, honestly I don't know if I'll ever catch them," He said, " _If I'll catch her..._ " He thought, "But you don't have to worry princess, I don't put you on any pedestal." Frost said crossing his arms, "Far as I'm concerned, I'm head and shoulders above you." He finished.

Aurora stared at Frost in a silent awe, before a smile graced her face, it wasn't her usual smirk or haughty smile, but a genuine one, "Oh is that so? Then I guess I'll just have to show you your place won't I?"

Frost smirked this time, "If you think you can."

Aurora nodded before walking past him, she moved so smoothly it was like she was gliding, "I'll be sure to remember that, Frost…?" She said, adding a pause to the end signaling him to give his last name.

Frost caught on and nodded, "Borealis, Frost Borealis."

Aurora seemed to commit it to memory, "Good night, Mr. Icy eyes." She said, leaving him with another nickname. Frost snorted, " _I gave her my name and she didn't even use it, what a twisted girl._ " He thought before looking out the window at the moon, "Can't say I'm not a twisted guy though."

 **A/N: Aurora is a character that I had wanted to write but I was sort of off about it because she is extremely similar to both Weiss and Pyrrah but as I wrote her more I realized that she is different from them in a very certain way that I am going to vaguely hint about right now and you won't realize in what ways until much later. I usually do drawings for my characters but I am a busy person and I can't really take the time to do so, so if you are curious to how Aurora looks then look up Mei Aihara and you get the general idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Chapter 3: Freeze.**

"Remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation, if you wanna grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and work together!" Yang tried to encourage her younger sister to open up to the prospect of being more sociable.

"Uuuuugh you sound like dad!" Ruby said with her face scrunched as if she had taken some bad medicine, "First of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk." She finished with crossed arms.

" _Can't say I disagree with her, two years ago I probably said something similar..._ " Frost thought with a sweat-drop whilst taking things out of his locker, he kept his hood up to keep his presence to a minimum, " _Isn't she a bit young for this though? Stupid Ozpin, I could've been done with this already._ " Frost thought with a scowl before closing his locker and heading to the gathering point. He ended up being the first one there. A pair of footsteps caught his attention, pulling his hood down he greeted them.

"Headmaster, Professor." Frost greeted both Ozpin and Glynda respectively.

Ozpin smiled, "It's good to see you again Frost, how has Vale been keeping you."

Frost grunted in response, "Alive." He replied lazily, "What's up with Qrow's niece getting in early? Special treatment Ozpin?"

"Special circumstances allowed her to skip ahead." Glynda said, coming to the defense of Ozpin.

"Whatever." Frost said slightly annoyed, "Not like this test will really test me anyway."

Ozpin gave him a close-eyed smile, "Of course but in that case...Could you take the position on the far left?"

Frost looked at Ozpin oddly, on one hand there was obviously something wrong with the far left launch pad, on the other hand he couldn't back down to a challenge, " _Don't fall for it/_ Sure old man." Frosts mouth betrayed his thoughts, " _Damn it._ " He thought while walking to the left. The three stood in silence as potential students came, one by one.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, today your abilities will be evaluated in Emerald forest." Ozpin spoke in a regal tone, devoid of any sort of emotion, Frost could see several students fidgeting nervously and others shaking with something akin to excitement.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of the assignment of teams," Glynda voiced.

" _Yeah rumors, or maybe you had a parent that went here or you know upperclassmen_ " Frost thought dryly.

"Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today." Glynda said curtly, making Ruby squeak quietly in protest.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon." Ozpin continued, "So it is in your best interest to find someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin said and Frost could here Ruby having a small meltdown at the prospect of working with others, " _Yeah pretty much sucks kid._ " He thought with a small frown but Ozpin wasn't finished, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Frost annoyed with the idea of a partner and team raised his hand, "So what if you don't see anyone and make it through by yourself?"

Ozpin smiled at him, "Well, if you manage that then you will make quite the huntsmen I am sure."

Frost resisted the urge to twitch, " _Bastard doesn't think I can do it..._ " He thought shoving his hand back into his pockets, he bit his tongue as he realized he brought attention to himself, he could feel Yang peering holes into the side of his head.

Luckily Ozpin continued his speech, "After you've partnered up," He paused to give Frost a small look, " _FUCK YOU!_ " Frost mildly scowled, "Make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

The reactions varied but Frost noticed that everyone save a certain blonde boy seemed ready for the challenge, "You will be monitored and graded on the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an empty temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished his instructions and took a sip of his mug.

"Uh yeah uh sir-" Jaune began.

"Good!" Ozpin interrupted, "Now, take your positions."

Frost had to bite back a chuckle, " _Evil bastard. Wish I could see how this plays out but-_ " Before Frost could finish his thought his panel shot him into the sky, Frost regained his bearings immediately and looked behind himself, " _And he shot me off wayyyy further west, asshole._ " He thought before looking down, " _Oh yeah landing._ " He thought pulling out his gun, loud resonating booms emptied the chamber, the recoil slowed his descent, Frost threw one light blue bullet in the chamber and shot it at the ground. A pillar of ice erupted on impact, Frost quickly slid down and re-loaded his gun before looking left and right, pulling out a karambit splinter-cell knife from the back of his belt.

He was on edge, Ozpin was a smart man, a man that didn't play with dice. He wouldn't set him on a specific path without something in mind, he wouldn't smile at him that way unless he was confident that he wouldn't be bale to make it to the end without running into someone, " _So what exactly are you-_ "

A faint whistle ripped through the air, Frost twisted his head around and cocked his head. An arrow barely missed his head, implanting itself into a tree behind him before dispersing in purple light. Frost could hear several more shots, dropping his shoulder he dodged one, spinning around to his left he avoided another, and a resounding bullet impacted the last.

Frost held his gun and blade out together, he couldn't tell how far out the arrows were coming from, maybe taunt would work, "Okay I see, Ozpin send one of his lackeys out here to test me?!" He shouted out to the forest only to yield no response, " _Okay maybe not._ " He thought while slowly moving through the forest, heading towards the direction of fire. He fingered the trigger on his gun, more whistling, dropping into a roll Frost avoided a hail of bullets, a snap caught his attention, looking down at a broke wire he cursed before bringing up his right arm to block a giant log that came swinging down from his right.

The impact knocked him sideways, planting his opposite hand into the ground he spring-boarded behind a tree and held his back to it, " _This is getting old..._ " He thought as the shifty silence returned, " _They have better range than me and traps and they're somehow changing positions without making any noise._ " He thought before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, placing his hand to the tree he channeled his aura. A light blue pulse went through the forest and in an instant the forest was coated with a light icy frost. Frost focused, ignoring all other sounds and then suddenly the faint sound of cracking, " _There._ " He said his eyes shooting open, jumping out from his hiding spot and shooting at a tree several hundred meters away from him.

A branch exploded on impact, Frost quickly refocused as he heard the faint sound of two feet, his eyes widened and he ducked a punch before bringing his hand down to block a kick, and spinning around to kick at his attackers face. He felt a strong resistance, an arm blocked him and shoved him back around, spinning to a stop Frost measured up his attacker, analyzing all he could. The figure had on a pair of dark brown boots much like his own and black pants tucked into them, he had a hooded lilac cloak on that had black tribal looking markings on it, it was torn and worn at the bottom and had a white fur on the hood. Frost quickly vaulted backward as he saw a the same purple arrows headed towards his face, he squinted his eyes, his opponent had a dark brown gauntlet on, there was a purple stone on the top of the hand and the joints were segmented with silver. But what what caught Frost's attention was the purple bow-like light coming from either side of his hand, Frost held up his gun and his opponent pulled back with their other hand which had a dark brown archers glove.

Neither attacked, there was a pause as they stared at one another, " _Finally stopped attacking..._ " Frost thought while looking at his opponents face for the very first time, he had his hood on and all that he could see was a kindred wolf mask, in the dark holes of the eyes he managed to see a sharp turquoise eyes monitoring him.

"What are you doing here?" He commanded making Frost stare at him oddly.

"Very funny, I'm sure Ozpin informed you to test me. As you can see," He said aiming his gun at his head, "I handle myself just fine."

His opponent seemed confused and three purple arrows generated in his hand, drawing them back, "Ozpin?"

Frost eyes narrowed, " _He definitely isn't one of the students and if he really doesn't know who Ozpin is..._ " He thought before lowering his gun and placing his knife away, putting his hands up Frost took a tentative step forward, "Look, we just have a misunderstanding." Frost tried the peaceful route, "I am here for a test, to be accepted into an academy, Beacon? You heard of it?"

The archer backed down slightly, "Beacon?"

Frost stared at the hooded figure, " _Okay this may be harder than I thought._ " He thought with a sweat-drop, "Look I don't have any problems with you. Let bygones be bygones?" He said holding out his hand, Frost stared patiently at the hunter and gave the most sincere look he could. The began to put away his weapon and slowly took Frost's hand before pulling him backward forcefully. Frost's eyes widened, "What the f-" He started before a clicking and chirping sound interrupted him, dropping from the trees were multiple Grimm, red eyes, and a lot of legs.

" _Spiders. Fucking spiders._ " Frost thought as he got to his feet, pulling out his weapons once again before he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Run." Was all the archer said before turning around and breaking into a sprint.

"What do you mean? We ca-" Several chirps and clicks made Frost turn around, a horde of arachnids dropped from the trees, " _Ozpin you die first._ " Frost thought before shooting behind his partner.

* * *

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING?" Frost yelled running behind the cloaked archer, shooting ice dust bullets behind him, managing to kill a few Grimm and slow down the horde.

"KEEP RUNNING!" He commanded as they broke out from the forest and to an opening...to a cliff-side.

"I JUST ASKED YOU IF YOU KNEW WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" Frost shouted as he ran out of rounds.

"JUMP!" He said taking hold of Frosts arm, a pulse of purple came over their forms. Frost closed his eyes and noticed a lack of air hitting against his face. Opening them he looked around, "Were...flying?" He questioned as they both floated over the gap, Frost saw the archer keeping focus and the aura around them, " _Is he doing this?_ " He thought as the light disappeared and then came falling down on the opposite side leaving the Grimm behind them. Dusting themselves off Frost looked at his partner, "Your semblance?" He asked.

"I call it Stasis, I can control the gravity from myself and things I touch." He said dusting himself off.

Frost frowned, "So that's why I couldn't tell how you were moving in our fight? Cheater." He grumbled, he could had sworn he saw a smirk behind that damn mask and scowled.

"Oh it's you, your expression is worse than before." A familiar voice called out.

Frost turned around to see Aurora and a girl he hadn't seen before, Aurora had a long spear, Frost recognized it, he had watched a few videos of her with it on his scroll after meeting her. Frost had to smile, she wasn't lying about being at the top of her class, she had won multiple tournaments before coming to Beacon. In her hands was the dragon spear, a segmented chain spear that she used for close range and long range. Frost noted her change in apparel, she had on black boots similar to a girl with a black bow he had seen earlier, white shorts that fit her tightly, and a long-sleeve tight fit mesh shirt underneath a baby blue midriff shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Frost said ignoring the jab at his expression.

"Well me and my partner came here to get a relic or did you not notice those things over there?" She motioned to a few chess pieces next to them.

Frost sweat-dropped before pointing to the opposite cliff-side, "Little busy." He said dryly, "Whose your friend?" Frost asked while looking at the chirpy looking girl, she had emerald green hair that came slightly down her shoulder, it was half braided on one side and her hair was slightly curled at the end. She wore a black tank-top with a white flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts, were khaki, and folded back (showing the interior fabric to be black) over a dark-gray belted hip-pack that rests across her right hip. She also wore a white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand and khaki-colored, laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top.

"Evergreen, nice to meet you!" She said with a cute smile, offering her hand, Frost took it and stared down at their hands for a moment before turning to Aurora, "I like her more than you already."

Aurora didn't dignify him with a response, "And your partner?" She questioned.

Frost clicked his tongue, "Right...Yo gotta name wolf man?" He said before dodging and arrow aimed at his head.

"It's Orion. Orion Regalia." He said pulling his mask off, he had long purple hair that was tied in a pony tail and turquoise eyes, he had light brown skin.

Aurora gave Frost an expecting look, "You didn't know his name?"

Frost rolled his eyes, "Busy!" He said pointing at the cliff-side, "Besides he wasn't even one of the stu-Why are the Grimm running away?" Frost said narrowing his eyes, all the clicks and chirping stopped as the Grimm stopped and ran into the forest.

"Maybe they realized who they were in the presence of?" Aurora replied while taking one of the relics.

Frost and Orion both took a step back as the ground shook slightly, "Aurora..." Frost said backing up, "Don't freak out. Be calm."

Aurora suddenly felt on edge as she watched both boys step back slowly and Evergreen's eyes widen, "...Why?"

Frost pulled out his gun and aimed at her, "Just-when I say so. Move your head and sprint forward as fast as you can."

Small clicks and something akin to a hissing sound echoed behind her, Aurora held her breath, "Frost…?"

Frost looked at Orion who nodded, "Aurora...NOW!" He shouted firing his gun. Aurora jumped forward, Orion shot three arrows, 3 long spider-like limbs recoiled and a hiss followed, Evergreen laid her hands into the ground and glowed a light green, weeds and plants grew underneath the large spider.

" _Arachne_ " Frost thought before pulling Aurora forward and turning tail to run, "Watch out it spits acid." He warned as globs of green shot behind them, spinning around and waving his hand a small ice wall blocked the acidic ooze.

"What do we do?" Evergreen said pulling out a chain whip sword.

"RUN!" Frost said pulling her along with Aurora while Orion fired several more shots.

* * *

SQUELCH. Ruby sliced clean through a Nevermores neck, killing it. Everyone looked up at her on top of the cliff in silent awe. Jaune let out a quiet, "Whoa." As rose petals blew away in the wind. Ruby looked down and finally let out a breath she had been holding in before the sound of shouting interrupted her momentary calm.

"CLIFF!" A feminine voice shouted.

"WORKING ON IT!" A male voice yelled back. Ruby could only gawk as Frost, Orion, Aurora, and Evergreen sprinted past her, Frost pulling her over the cliff-side, "ORION!" He yelled. A pulse of purple erupted and everyone took hold of one another. The Arachnid didn't quit shooting acid at the group as they floated, in a sudden shift of gravity they all dropped down quickly.

"EVERGREEN PULL!" Frost said letting go of the group. In a quick jerk Evergreen sent her chain sword around the Grimm's head.

"ORION MAKE HER HEAVY!" Frost threw out orders as he fell slower than his teammates. Orion narrowed his eyes as he increased the gravity on himself, Evergreen, Aurora and Ruby, making them shoot down to the bottom of the cliff, the red eyed Grimm screeched in protest as it was dragged off the cliff. Frost stared at the spider one on one as it started to come towards him in mid-air, limbs ready to strike, fangs ready to bite into him. Orion and the group quickly landing with a quick shift of gravity, making him collapse to the floor, Aurora looked around at the misty area and smiled before quickly pulled out her spear and began spinning it.

Frost and the spider continued to descend, boom. He shoot a strike away, boom. Another one, boom. Frost started to sweat as the gap began to close between the two, the Grimm being heavier than he was, " _I'm running out of air._ " He thought as he felt the ground approaching.

"FROST!" Aurora yelled from below spinning her spear and gathering her aura, the mist began to condense into water and spin around her like a water tornado, "TAKE IT!" She yelled before throwing the spear at him, the water following upward like a drill.

Time slowed for Frost, emptying all of his ice bullets he put in a high-impact round, crossing his arm across his chest he fired, spinning out of the way of the spear which jammed right into the spiders mouth, right before the water lost its form Frost smirked and touched it with his hand, "Freeze." He whispered before a pulse of cold air froze the water.

SQUELCH. The Arachnid landed straight down on the spiral of ice. Frost quickly gripped the ice and used his momentum to slide down the side, coming to a stop right before Aurora, clapping his hands together, "You were late." He commented, standing in front of the slain Grimm casually.

Aurora pulled her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms, "Die next time then."

Frost shook his head, "Not on your life."

A strong wind blew and a small silence ensued between all three parties, "Well, that was thing." Yang commented as everyone came together.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as, Team CRDL; lead by Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forth you will work together as team JNPR; lead by Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announced.

"H-huh? Lead by?" Jaune said a bit meekly.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said curtly, "Next we have Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth you will work together as team RWBY, lead by, Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said coming around to hug Ruby who kept trying to push her sister away. Frost let out a small smirk at the two before he scowled at Ozpin who was now staring at him with a knowing smile, as if saying, "I told you so."

" _Asshole._ " He thought as Ozpin started calling names, "Orion Regalia, Evangeline Evergreen, Aurora Zara, and Frost Borealis. The four of you took platinum king pieces. From this day forth you will work together as team FRZE; led by Frost Borealis!" He proclaimed while shooting a look at Frost who was currently wide-eyed as the other teams and his new teammates all gave him re-assuring nods and looks of approval while he could hardly believe what he had just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Chapter 4: Connections**

"I refuse." Frost said plainly.

"You can't refuse." Ozpin said not looking up from his scroll.

"Then I decline." Frost continued.

"Please refrain from using synonyms." Opzin said taking a sip from his mug.

"Ozpin..." Frost said holding back a growl.

"Yes?" He said looking up from his scroll with an eye smile.

"You really can't expect me to lead a team, I haven't worked with anyone...ever." Frost emphasized the last bit.

"Raven would be hurt...And you underestimate yourself Frost, from what my instructors gathered you showed plenty of leadership qualities, are you perhaps, scared?" Ozpin dropped a not-so-subtle taunt.

"Number one, no she wouldn't, number two, Raven is absolutely different and you know it! And number three, I'm not scared." Frost said annoyed, "And I don't care what they said Ozpin, I'm just not right for this type of job."

Ozpin shifted back into his seat, this was a low-blow and he knew it but he needed the push, "Raven was able to lead teams, despite her personality she still knew how to manage people."

Frost grit his teeth, "...Then advice." He bit out.

Ozpin smiled again, "What exactly is your problem?" He said feeling a sense of deja-vu with a certain silver-eyed girl.

Frost sat down in a chair as if he was speaking to a therapist and sighed, "Well..."

 **-A few days prior-**

 **Frost winced as a crash erupted from the opposite side of the of the hall, "I really hope that's not a common occurrence..." He said with a sweat-drop as another crash erupted, "** _ **We had to be right next to them...**_ **" He thought as his team was only about a door down from team RWBY and JNPR. In contrast to the two exuberant, sociable, and loud teams, his team was...quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Like at the moment they had all finished unpacking not a single word was shared between the four. Frost looked wearily around the room, Evergreen had taken the window spot, she seemed to enjoy gardening a lot, plants in general really, and she was tending to her various plants.**

" _ **We got a greenhouse now I guess...**_ **" Frost thought as he looked at Orion who was throwing knifes across the room into a target board, he was supremely focused, after the team had been assembled he and Ozpin had a private discussion, "** _ **That man is too shrewd.**_ **" He thought with a silent sigh before looking at Aurora who was reading a book. The atmosphere wasn't hostile...it wasn't even necessarily bad...it was just...awkward.**

 **Frost figured it would pass, new people meeting each-other, everyone trying to get comfortable, taking solace in their own personal hobbies, "** _ **My god he put 4 socially inept people onto one team.**_ **" Frost thought as an hour of pure silence passed, save for the few thunks from Orion throwing knives into the target board. After the third hour Frost started to sweat as he saw Aurora flinch every-time a thunk landed into the board, thunk, thunk, thunk, it was like the ticking of a clock for every second of silence. Suddenly a snap maybe everyone look up, Aurora had shut her but and her eyes were close, she turned to Frost, "May we have word alone?"**

 **Frost internally cringed, "** _ **Even I know that's not good...**_ **" Frost thought with a forced nod. Both quietly left the room and with a soft click of the door Frost was immediately pinned against the wall by Aurora who was giving him an intense gaze, "Fix it."**

 **Frost blinked, "Pardon?"**

 **Aurora pointed to the closed door, "Fix that terrible atmosphere, it's just like your expression."**

" _ **Again with the expression!**_ **" Frost scowled before pushing her hand away, "It's not that bad!" He tried to deflect.**

 **Aurora stepped in front of him, "Not that bad? We haven't spoken a word to one another for almost 3 plus hours, Evergreen talked to a plant before one of us, Orion has already thrown those damn knives into the target board 3600-" Thunk,"3601. Times." Aurora almost twitched.**

 **Frost frowned, "And why do I have to fix it princess? Last time I checked you were most sociable one save for maybe Evergreen and she hasn't said a word to me since the forest..." He said with a sigh thinking they had at least one sociable person able to keep the awkward tension away.**

" **You want a list? Number one, I was talking with Evergreen just fine until you two boys entered the picture, she must not feel comfortable with mister wolf-man and terrible expression McGee."**

" _ **How many insulting nicknames does she have for me?!**_ **" Frost thought with a twitch.**

" **Number two, the last time I checked you were the leader of this team, have you thought about making the effort to fix any of this?" She said crossing her arms.**

" **Well..." Frost mumbled rubbing the back of his head.**

" **You were going to rely on me, right? Or maybe Evergreen?" Aurora seemed annoyed, "Are you really okay with how things are? That as long as we don't not get along, it should all work out?"**

 **Frost shoved himself past Aurora, "Listen I'm highly self-aware. I know my weaknesses, this just happens to be one of them."**

 **Aurora pulled him back and glared, "And you just affirm your own weakness? Why not work past it?!"**

" **What do you want from me?!" Frost said throwing his hands up and getting her hands off him, "I didn't even ask to be leader of this stupid team. Who said I needed anyone here? I was just fine on my own, without you, without anyone!" Frost yelled louder than he thought making Aurora recoil and give him a look that made him regret what he just said.**

" **Wait-Aurora I didn-" Frost tried to reach to her before she raise her hand up and shook her hand, a cold look in her multicolored eyes.**

" **No. You did." She said shaking her head, "If you don't want your job then quit." She said turning around and walking past their room. As she walked by Frost could see both team RWBY and JNPR slowly creak their doors open and looked back at him, an orange hair girl Frost remembered to be called Nora chimed in, "Relationship issues?" She said innocently enough and Frost's eyes narrowed into cold daggers that sent a cold snap through the hall making her and both other teams quickly shut their doors.**

 **Frost sighed before going back into the room and seeing both Orion and Evergreen look at him a bit...sadly. Frost could only stand the looks for a few moments before he turned around and closed the door and running a hand through his hair, "Why did I say that? I mean...I know why I said that." He mumbled while throwing his hands into his pocket, "** _ **I need some air...**_ **" He thought.**

 **-Present-**

"And since that we haven't really talked at all...team practices are...sluggish...Orion and Evergreen feel even more awkward around me and Aurora..." Frost sighed, "She hasn't said one single word to me."

Ozpin took in the situation and nodded, "Well that is certainly a problem, I think I may have the solution though."

Frost perked up, "Really? Okay what is it?"

Ozpin sat up and placed his hands together for dramatic effect, "Talk to them." He said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Frost immediately scowled in return, "Seriously? Talk to them? That's all you have?"

Ozpin shook his head, "Frost how does anyone become closer to one another? They talk, whether it be with words or with actions."

Frost snorted, "Stupid...It's arrogant to think just saying things out loud is enough. Self-gratifying on the part of the speaker, and conceited on the part of the listener. You won't always come to an understanding by talking things out." He ranted looking away from the older man who nodded.

"Hmm Miss Zara was right you truly do have twisted disposition..." Ozpin said loud enough for him to hear.

Frost's head twisted back around, "She talked to you about me?"

Ozpin had a small twinkle in his eyes, "Yes, said something about it being the job of the noble to help twisted people such as yourself and she needed my advice."

Frost scowled, "And she says I'm twisted! What kind of twisted nobility is that!"

Ozpin chuckled, "You two are very much alike." He said eliciting a snort from Frost, "Yeah as similar as fire and rain."

Ozpin shook his head at him, "Regardless, she talked to me about you. She was upset with you and what you said."

Frost frowned, "I..Didn't mean all of what I said...maybe I did...I don't know. I just want to fix this already." He said with a sigh, "And I don't think just talking is going to be enough..."

Ozpin nodded, "Then do more. As I said Frost, others respond to communication, talking is only the first step, the actions you take afterward are what they remember most. Learn about your teammates, create connections, try to see things the way they do." He said placing a firm hand on Frost's shoulder who seemed to be soaking it all in, "You have a lot to think about, I'll leave you to your thoughts." Ozpin said sending him out of the room, as Frost approached the door Ozpin spoke one last time, "Frost, the one who told me you had the potential to be a leader was Raven, when she first met you." Which made Frost stop and stand still, then open the door and leave.

* * *

Beacon was a very large institute, it had many different things, an amphitheater, the Beacon Tower, the Cross Continental Transmit System, libraries, lecture halls, locker rooms, ballrooms, fair grounds, a dining hall, but Frost wasn't looking any of those things, no what he was most interested in right now is the only place he would find his teammate Evangeline Evergreen. Frost hadn't gathered much on the girl but what he did know is that she loved plants.

"So the only place she could be would be..." Frost said aloud before walking into a pure glass structure, "Is the greenhouse." He said looking around the rather large building, the greenhouse had multiple purposes, using plants to create natural cures, many students took classes learning of different plants that they could use on missions, and it was pretty.

"Captain?" A light voice called out to Frost, he instantly recognized it to be Evergreen.

"Evergreen." Frost said with a small smile.

She seemed confused at his sudden appearance, "What are you doing here captain? Today is our day off..."

" _So she doesn't expect me to ever seek her out outside of team-related things..._ " He thought holding back a frown, "I was looking for you actually, just wanted to see what you were doing." He said trying his best to not make the situation any more awkward than it was. Evergreen seemed slightly surprised then smiled, "Oh well I guess that's fine..." She said fixing her hair, she had casual clothes on, a loose green tank-top that matched her hair and a black skirt, "I was just looking at some of the plants here..." She said looking down at her feet.

"What's your favorite plant?" Frost asked curiously making her eyes light up before she took him by the arm and lead him to around the back of the building, she stopped and pointed and it seemed like a regular green plant.

Frost stared at it in interest, "What is it?"

Evergreen squatted down and looked closely at it, "It's called the Mimosa Pudica or the shy plant..." She said as gently placed her fingers on the plant and in response it quickly closed up and shut, as if shy or bashful, Frost saw Evergreen smile softly as it did so and retracted her hand and watched as it slowly opened back up. Squatting next to her Frost tried the same thing and yielded the same result, he let out a small laugh, "It's cute." He said with a smile, " _It's a lot like you actually_ /It's a lot like you actually." He thought and said aloud, " _I hate me sometimes..._ " He thought with mental frown.

Evergreen looked at him surprised and blushed, "R-really you think?"

Frost saw he had to explain and looked at the plant as to avoid eye-contact, "It's um...it looks like any old plant...Like you, you look just like Ruby or Yang, a nice sociable girl but in reality you're a lot more shy then you let on, when people come up to you, you kind of shrink up a little bit and it takes you a little time to open up...it's cute." He said, trying to sound casual as Evergreen processed what he said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you..." She said quietly in response.

Frost stood up, "Uuuh n-no problem..." He said, " _Ugh I feel so awkward..._ " He thought before Evergreen interrupted his thoughts, "Hey captain-"

"Just Frost will do Evergreen." Frost said raising his hand.

Evergreen looked down, "Oh then um Frost?" She said slowly, sounding out the entire thing as if trying not to mess up, "Do you like plants?"

Frost looked up thoughtfully, "Well I don't dislike them...I do like flowers though." He said shaking his head, "When my mother was alive she used to grow flowers, she had a particular one exclusive to our family that only she could grow called Borealis flowers. They changed colors depending on the light, they were...beautiful." He said remembering them.

Evergreen looked at him surprise, "I've heard of those before! I've never seen one in person though..." She said quietly at the end.

Frost hummed, "Well…I guess one day when we have time I could show you one, give you one even." He said before he felt his hands grabbed by hers, a bright smile on her face, "You mean it!?" She said like an excited child.

Frost looked in shock and nodded, "Yeah, well go together one day." He said with smile making Evergreen pump her fist up happily, "YAY!" She said causing a few people to look at them before she squatted back down anxiously and hid behind Frost.

Frost looked at her and threw his head back, "Hahahahahaha!" He started laughing causing Evergreen to pout.

"It's not funny! Frost! Stop laughing! Frooooost!" She whined throwing light punches on his head before crossing her arms, "You suck." She mumbled turning around. Frost finally stopped laughing and placed his hand on her head, "You really are a like that plant." He said wiping away a small tear, "Sorry." He apologized, Evergreen just pouted.

* * *

Frost gave a small wave as Evergreen happily went off, apparently she had plans with Aurora, " _Guess they are pretty close when me and Orion aren't around..._ " He thought scratching his head, before thinking about where he would find his male teammate, " _He's not like Evergreen he didn't really show any types of hobbies besides..._ " Struck with an idea Frost quickly headed back to his room and threw on his combat gear, " _Are you as simple as I think you are_?" Frost questioned as he ran out of his room and headed towards the training grounds.

* * *

Several resounding thunks hit a board dead center, Orion pulled his bow down and let out a tired sigh. He stiffened as a few steps echoed behind me and then relaxed, "Oh captain it's you."

" _What's up with this whole captain thing? Oh captain my captain~_ " He thought rolling his eyes, "I figured you would be out here, you can't seem to sit still around the room or in class much..." He said walking past him and looking at the board, perfect dead center shots, "Figured you might want a moving target?" Frost said pulling out his gun with a quick spin.

Orion seemed to perk up at the idea and jumped back to summon his bow, "First to three clean hits." He said summoning his bow.

"Close combat or shootout?" Frost questioned loading his gun up.

"You think you can beat me in a shootout?" He taunted with three purple arrows appearing in his hand.

"Shootout it is." Frost said with an irritated smile and gunshot.

Orion moved his head, " _Head shot, his go to, throws people off balance-_ " He thought before flipping sideways to dodge 2 more shots, " _Then the abdomen to force movement and the third shot is a scare tactic._ " He thought releasing his fire, three arrows at three different altitudes. Frost spun in a corkscrew to dodge the first two and fired his gun to hit Orion in mid-air. Both went backward as they shot each-other in the chest. Looking up from the ground they grinned at one another, breaking out into a sprint they began firing. Bullets and arrows sprayed from either side as they ran, flipped, and twisted around. Both ducked behind cover.

"Run out of bullets?" Orion taunted. Boom. Frost responded with a gunshot, "Yeah fuck you infinite arrow bulls-" THUNK. THUNK. THUNK, "CUTE! VERY CUTE!" Frost yelled behind cover, in an instant he mad dashed towards Orion's side, Orion quickly fired but Frost pulsed blue, the floor froze into ice and hid slid on his knees, avoided each shot. Orion cursed as Frost closed the gap and quickly pulsed purple and flipped into the air. Two shots. Frost grunted as he took an arrow to the shoulder and Orion grimaced and spun out of control in the air as he got hit in the leg. Both quickly recovered and took aim at one another Frost shot and threw his hand up, an ice barrier shot up to block the arrow, Orion instantly weighed himself down and landed, a bullet hit him straight in the chest and he stared in shock as he looked at Frost. The ice wall had a bullet-shaped hole in it, " _He used it to cover my attack and shoot his own..._ " He thought before closing his eyes and laying his head back.

He heard a few steps come near him, "I lost." He announced.

Frost gave him a hand to get up, Orion took it, "You're too tense." He said, "You've been pretty antsy here haven't you?"

Orion got to his feet and dusted himself off, "...I'm not used to...interaction." Orion said with a frown, "I lived almost all of my life alone." He said looking at his gauntlet. Frost saw him contemplating something and decided to take the first step, holding out his gun he caught Orion's attention, "Your gun..." He said taking a pause, "It's very well crafted, you made it yourself?"

Frost nodded, "Yeah I call it Hawkmoon, my teacher helped me make it...well helped is a bit of stretch really," He said scratching his head, "My teacher only got me the materials and she barely did that really, she just took me to the place to find them and told me to figure it out." He said with a sweat-drop, "But when I made it she was proud..." Frost finished looking at the engraving on the gun.

Orion looked at Frost and smiled, "I see..." He said before holding out his hand, "You see this orb correct?" Orion said pointing towards the purple orb, Frost nodded, "It was designed by my family, made from dust you can't find anymore, it's an heirloom. Whenever a new heir is born the father puts his remaining life force into the gem to keep it powered for the next generation and the next and so on."

Frost looked at the orb in awe, "So that orb...it has the life force of-"

"Of my ancestors yes." Orion nodded, "When I was young my mother told me this and I-" Orion bit his tongue, Frost frowned, "You don't have to say-"

Orion put his hand up, "No I-I want to. When I found out I...got scared. I didn't want to follow through with my families tradition. I was scared. So I ran."

Frost gave a sympathetic look, "So you ended up living in the forest..."

Orion nodded grimly, "Yes. I ran away to escape my heritage and yet here I am carrying it around, using it, what sort of hypocrite am I?" He said with a bitter laugh while looking at his gauntlet. Frost frowned and clenched his fist, with a strong swing, Orion face cocked around and he saw Frost giving him a cold look.

"You're no coward and you're no hypocrite, any kid would be afraid to die, so stop sitting there looking so sorry for yourself." Frost said rubbing his knuckles, "If you're afraid of that destiny then change it, find another way to charge the weapon, but don't keep running away."

Orion rubbed his cheek, "You make it sound so easy..."

Frost looked at him and snorted, "Hardly I just hate seeing that damn look on someones face...Look, I don't know much about your weapon, I don't know how it works but maybe you can change it. Change your heritage and then one day, you can go back. Back to your family, your mother."

Orion seemed unsure, "It's been done this way for years...What if I can't do it...What if I fail."

Frost bit his tongue, " _There's no way to know, people have probably tried to change it multiple times, what makes us different, there's nothing that says we should have any possible chance of changing it but-_ " Frost held out his hand, "Then let me help you." He said, "Together well become stronger and somehow...someday...well change it."

Orion stared at Frost differently, it was a look Frost hadn't really seen before, admiration, respect maybe, he wasn't sure but Orion took his hand firmly, "I will hold you to that, captain."

Frost groaned, "Please just call me Frost." He said as they began to walk out from the training area, Orion smirked, "Of course captain." Another groan.

Orion looked at Frost curiously, "Well I told you about myself, tell me a bit more about this teacher you had?"

Frost paused, "Well I wasn't with her for too long but I guess the way you could describe her was...Harsh, unfair, and a bit crazy but...She was my teacher." He said fondly, "She would always set up challenges for me and even worse she would give me this look if I didn't follow through!" Frost continued the conversation as the two walked back to their dorm, both sharing stories of the past before the sun started to set. They both arrived back in their dorm, only Evergreen was in the room, she looked at them in surprise.

"Orion, Frost!" She greeted, "I didn't know you two hung out together."

Frost gave Orion a look, "It's a recent thing." Frost said as Orion gave a cool smile back, "By the way do you know where Aurora is?"

Evergreen smiled at the twos interaction and nodded, "She said she was going out to get a drink, she's probably still out there now actually."

Orion perked up slightly, "Going to kiss and make up captain?" Orion uncharacteristically teased making Evergreen giggle, " _Oi I liked it more when you threw knives at the wall like a kicked puppy...ninja puppy._ " Frost thought while narrowing his eyes and switching back to a plain smirk, "Oh okay thanks Evergreen, oh by the way Orion says he thinks you look cute in your pajamas. Bye now." He said narrowly avoided an extra charged shot.

"CAPTAIN!" Orion growled before the door closed leaving the two alone in the room.

Evergreen looked at her pajamas and blushed, "Uhhhh..." She said pulling her pillow over her chest.

" _I hate you. I hate you so much right now._ " Orion thought, "W-wait I didn't exact-" A pillow hit him in the face.

"Thanks..." Evergreen said with a small smile, "Your mask looks nice too."

Orion opened his mouth and then closed it, "Uh...thanks." The two looked at each other awkwardly before he spoke again, "S-so what did you do today?" He asked making her perk up, "O-oh well tday me and ca-Frost went through the greenhouse-" She continued with her story, making small talk between the two a lot less awkward.

* * *

"You got a team now Jaune, we both do! And if we fail then well just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second." Ruby said to Jaune while standing up and placing her hands on her hips, "Your team deserves a great leader Jaune and I think that can be you." Ruby finished as Frost came by and looked between the two.

"Well said kid," He said with a quick nod to Ruby before looking at Jaune, "Talk to em, let them help you, it's easier than it looks, trust me." He said walking past them down the hall. It was pretty empty at this time of night so there wasn't anyone else around the living area. Sure enough right outside the living are on the balcony. He saw her, alluring eyes and all, her thin night gown, and her raven hair. Frost took a deep breath before he walked out next to her, she saw him and pretended as if he wasn't there.

" _Fair enough..._ " Frost thought before scooting slightly closer, she now gave him a look but stayed silent, Frost opened his mouth but then closed it again. She could see him struggling to get a word out, she waited a little longer before she sighed, "Evergreen told me you guys hung out today..." She said plainly.

"O-oh yeah we uh looked at plants together..." Frost said playing with the hair underneath his headband, "It was nice..." He said quietly. They returned to awkward silence, Aurora sighed, "You're hopeless."

"Gimme a break I'm trying." Frost said with a sigh.

"Hmm it must be true, she didn't run when she saw you, that must have meant you didn't have your terrible expression on your face..." She said as if that was the only way it could have happened.

"I'm sorry." Frost said suddenly, not bothering to engage in fruitless banter, "For what I said to you, I didn't mean it that way...I just...I'm so used to having to do everything myself."

"Well you're not by yourself anymore." Aurora said looking at him angrily.

"I know." Frost said putting his head down, "Getting used to that idea." He said looking at her with a small smile.

"You have a terrible expression, you don't think about others enough, you're horribly-" Frost covered her mouth with his hand and gave her an exasperated look, "Yes I know and I'm shitty with people sometimes too, I yelled at a girl who was just trying to help me change for the better and I. Am. Sorry. So please, shut up for 5 minutes Aurora." He said in a slightly stern yet tender voice. Aurora felt her face heating up and pulled his hand off her face and let out a small cough before looking off the balcony.

"Fine. Mr. Molester man." She grumbled quietly.

Frost rolled his eyes, "Were the same age." He said leaning his elbows on the balcony, "Come to think of it when's your birthday?"

"Trying to find out my personal information Mr. Creepy man?" Aurora said putting her hand up to her face in mock disgust.

"Come on." Frost said nudging her, "Mines December 21st. Okay?"

Aurora looked shocked and had a small red tint on her face, "The same actually."

Frost's eyes widened and he smirked, "Then I guess we can celebrate it together."

Aurora looked down at her drink and sipped it, "I guess so..." A small smile gracing her lips.

Frost nudged her again, "Is that a smile I see on the princess's face?"

Aurora tried to look smug, "The taste of this tea is simply exquisite."

Frost gave her a deadpan look, "From the vending machine?"

Aurora tried to keep a straight face, "Obviously." She said sticking her nose into the air. The two were silent for a moment before they both broke out into a fit of giggles and laughter. They both calmed down and looked at the fractured moon, they were a lot closer than they remembered, Frost was about to move but Aurora leaned against him. He wanted to say something but she seemed content, her muscles weren't tensed anymore, and her face seemed calm.

Frost leaned his head on her, "So do you forgive me?" He asked.

Aurora shuffled her head around, Frost blushed slightly, "Dunno." She said, "You put me through so much grief." She said, "Worrying about an idiot like you, it was annoying." She said making Frost fidget, "Maybe make it up to me more."

Frost let an out humph, "And how would I do that?" He offered.

She turned around to look him in the face, "Surprise me." She said quietly.

Frost froze for a moment as he saw her eyes shining in front of her, he could smell her lips, it was sweet lemon tea, " _Don't look at me like that..._ " He thought as he felt his face magnetically move closer to her, " _What are we doing?_ " He thought looking into her eyes that were half-lidded, " _We hardly kno-_ "

"Getting cozy?" Orion's voice interrupted causing them to almost leap away from one another, fixing their clothes.

"It's cold out." Aurora tried to cover smoothly.

"Why are you out here?" Frost chewed out, " _I WILL FUCKING MURDER-_ "

"Orion! I told you we shouldn't have come out here!" A cute voice said behind him, pulling on his sleeve.

"Huh? Why not?" He said with a shrug, "You were the one that was worried they were taking so long."

Frost shot a look at Evergreen who hid behind Orion, "I-I was just worried because Aurora was so mad at you and she was saying how she could just choke you today and..." She gave herself a small bump on her head with her first and mouthed a sorry, " _You're precious Evergreen I could never hurt you._ " Frost thought before shooting a glare at Orion.

"Are you implying that I would attempt to murder our captain Eve? I'm hurt." Aurora said in mock shock.

"Oooooh Aurora I didn't mean it!" Evergreen said moving to her friends side, and pulling on her arm whilst apologizing. Frost mouthed a, "I'll kill you." To Orion who mouthed a, "Payback." To his captain. The four all continued to bicker and squabble before Frost clapped his hands together.

"Enough!" He said in finality, "Can we just go to sleep already?" He said drooping.

Aurora nodded, "Quite, this has been quite a successful day."

"Successful?" Evergreen said with a raised brow.

"This is the most we've ever talked as a group." Aurora said with a smirk.

"Yes yes and it's an incredible revelation." Frost said with a yawn, "Well all still have vocal chords in the morning." He said heading towards the room.

"Of course captain."

"Aw okay Frosty"

"Humph tired already. Mr. Lazy man."

Frost didn't turn back or answer and of them, he just smiled and continued walking, hearing the steps follow behind him. This seemed to be the beginning of his first connections.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Chapter 5: A Friend In Need**

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake shouted at her ice queen teammate.

"Oh I'm sorry! Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can! Or this lamp post as a lamp post!" Weiss retorted throwing her hands into the air.

Blake stomped her foot on the ground, "STOP IT!"

"Stop what?! He CLEARLY broke the law! Give him time and I'm sure he'll join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said with a scowl.

Blake fist tightened into a ball, making her knuckles turn pure white, "Ugh YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled turning her back on Weiss and stomping away.

Weiss's eyes widened and then turned back into a glare, strutting behind she yelled back, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR TEAMMATE!"

"You're judgmental little girl." Blake practically snarled.

"What in the world makes you say that!?" Weiss screeched.

Ruby and Yang watched together in silence as their two friends argued with one another and frowned uncomfortably, "I think we should probably go..." Yang said with a sullen face.

"Where are we going?" Penny chimed from behind before the arguing continue to worsen.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much as a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake said exasperated.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss proclaimed.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Blake bit back. Both Ruby and Yang watched all this in disapproving silence even as they returned back to their dorm, the sun setting and dawn turning to dusk.

"I don't understand why this causing such a problem!" Weiss asked incredulously.

"That is the problem!" Blake said impatiently.

Standing up from the foot of her bed Weiss glared, "You realize that you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" She said crossing her arms.

Blake shot up from her bed as well, "There is no such ting as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you! That force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me?!" Weiss yelled in confusion.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said exasperated.

"I'M A VICTIM!" Weiss screamed with a stomp, "Do you want to why despise I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfathers company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I have watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car of dust, stolen. And everyday father would come one furious. And that made for a very. Difficult. Childhood." She said banging her fist on the bottom of the window.

Ruby placed her hand on Weiss's shoulder, "Weiss I-"

"No!" Weiss said shaking Ruby off, she walked towards Blake angrily, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake yelled at the top of her lungs, sending not just Weiss back but her other teammates as well, "I-i..." Blake stuttered out fearfully before shooting out the room.

Ruby attempted to chase her but Blake was already long gone. Frost was walking through the hall and was taking a sip of his drink before a he saw a distraught Blake running towards him, "Blake?" He said as she ran past him, a black blur, "Okay..." He drawled, before heading towards the RWBY dorm. He let out a small sigh before knocking on the door lightly.

The door slowly creaked open, "Uh..." Ruby answered awkwardly.

"Did uh something...happen?" Frost asked although he was really only there for confirmation.

Ruby seemed to sadden, "Well...Uh it's nothing Frost, we can figure it out." She said looking back inside the room.

Frost wanted to frown but figured it was an in-team problem and he got the information he needed, "Ah, okay. If you need anything just knock, Aurora would tear my ear off if she heard I just walked by all this without a word..." He joked with a small shiver which managed a small giggle from Ruby despite the situation.

"Hehe...Thank Frost I will." Ruby said managing a small smile.

Frost nodded before heading towards his room, casually walking inside he threw 3 drinks to his teammates. Aurora caught her tea and let out a hum, "Hmm what was all that noise was about?"

Frost shrugged, "Dunno." He lied, Ruby didn't want them to get involved so it was the only logical thing to d- "Liar." Aurora instantly called out, both Orion and Evergreen perked up at the engagement. Orion pulled out a white board marked Frost and Aurora, he turned to Evergreen, "Who you got?" He said pulling out a dry-erase marker.

Evergreen hummed while kicking her legs up, "Hmm well Frosty did lie...I'll go with Aurora." She said placing her fist in her palm.

Orion nodded, "Huh I feel like captain wouldn't lie unless he had proper reasoning I'll go your opposite." He said giving Frost a thumbs up, "Fight well captain."

"You got this Auror!" Evergreen said with a thumbs up.

" _Oi stop recording our arguments! Children!_ " Frost scowled and turned to Aurora with a sigh, "Okay fine, lemme restate, it's none of our business."

Aurora tapped her chin, "Yet you took the time investigate, have you not involved yourself already?"

"They are our friends, I figured I would go see what was wrong?" Frost explained.

"Fair enough but why did you lie to me?" She said with a frown.

"Because I didn't want to bring their business around and besides that you would probably make a big deal out of it and try to figure out what happened." Frost mumbled the last part.

Aurora eyes glinted, "So you assumed my reaction?"

Frost didn't like where this was going, "I still stand by the first part of my statement, it's not our business and I didn't want to bring up their business."

"They are our friends, therefore it is our business in some way." Aurora took the stretch.

Frost frowned, "Now whose engaging in sophistry? Just because were friends doesn't mean we should get involved in something they want to handle themselves, besides we don't even know what the problem is."

"And whose fault is that?" She ignored the shoot down.

"Don't change the subject Aurora." He said rubbing his forehead, "Besides were not THAT close, I didn't wanna get nosy, Blake ran past me while I headed here so I'm guessing it's an argument."

"Weiss and Blake hmmm..." Aurora said suddenly.

Evergreen looked at Aurora oddly, "How do you figure Auror?" She asked using her patented nickname, she had nicknames for all three of them, Auror, Frosty, and Ori.

"Well Ruby is the easiest to get along with since she doesn't want to cause any trouble and she's quite the innocent cutie, Yang and Blake are opposites that attract in a very good way, and Blake and Weiss are basically like two magnets trying to touch one another." Aurora explained thinking it through her head.

Frost smirked, "And this was my point exactly." He said at the girl who seemed to be thinking over the situation, Orion marked a point on his side of the board, Evergreen groaned, and Aurora frowned, "Humph. I'm still ahead by one." She said crossing her arms.

Frost shook his head, Aurora was competitive, like, extremely so. One morning when he woke up (being an early riser) Aurora for break-fest. The next day she was up half and hour earlier than him and woke him up with a smug smirk. She started to compete with him in everything they did, Frost wasn't sure if it was to push him or if it was just her personality.

"Yes yes you are the queen, goodnight guys." Frost said turning off the lights.

"I knew you could do it captain." Orion added cheekily.

"Eat me." Frost said with a yawn and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

Two days had passed since Blake had ran away, Ruby and her team all went out to find her. Frost was sitting in a small cafe alone, he was waiting for Aurora to show up since he came particularly early today. It was something to two had begun doing together on her request to build team chemistry. He hung out with Orion after-school, usually spent the mornings with Evergreen, tending to the plants, so Aurora decided that she would steal him on the weekends for lunch. Orion had started the running joke that the couple needed to get away from everyone, Evergreen would chime in that we both went to couples therapy.

" _Headaches the both of them..._ " Frost thought laying his chin on his palm before he heard a chime, the door opened and a certain white haired Schnee entered the cafe, " _Speaking of headaches..._ " He thought contemplating on whether or not to call out to her, " _ **Stop being such an antisocial, pessimistic, icy faced, people ignor-**_ " Frost shook his head, he could hear the rant in his head clearly.

"Weiss?" Frost called out waving his hand.

She looked around and her eyes widened slightly before she walked towards him, "Frost what are you doing here?"

"Me and Aurora are catching lunch together, I'm early." He said trying to sound casual but the girl had already begun spinning the gossip needle in her brain.

"You and Aurora? Alone? On a weekend? Together?" Weiss said as if adding more question marks to each statement.

Frost shook his head, "It's not like that, we just come together, as FRIENDS." He stressed the word but it seemed like a futile effort.

Weiss put on a familiar smirk, " _Oh god it's like there's two of em._ " Frost blanched as she gave him a smug face, "Surrrrre friends, is that what you believe or what you say?" She questioned.

" _Why does this seem like deja-vu?_ " Frost thought before sighing, "Look she doesn't see me that way I'm su-Look," Frost started to get flustered, "I'm here early anyway, sit down with me and have a drink or something, if we really are like that she would get mad or jealous or something right?" Frost said, trying to make a point.

Weiss looked at her scroll, "Hmm I guess I'll stay and prove a point." She said with a smirk.

Frost noticed her checking her scroll, "Looking for Blake still?" He said quietly, it was no secret between the teams that Blake hadn't come back yet.

Weiss went from smug to irritated, "At this point I wonder if we should call the police!" She said exasperated.

Frost frowned, "Weiss...Isn't that...I don't know? Harsh?"

Weiss seemed more annoyed, "I'm just saying! The innocent don't run Frost!" She said with a huff.

Frost shook his head, "Weiss...That's not always true. People who are scared run. Whether she's running because she's guilty or not you have to find out yourself. Do you even know why she ran? Did you care to ask?" He said with a small glare.

"I mean she di-I-She defended the White Fang!" Weiss seemed most upset over that fact.

"Yes a once peaceful organization turned violent because nobody did jack shit for the Faunus. Listen Weiss I know you're a Schnee and you may have had some troubles in life because of the White Fang but don't sit here and act like humans are all innocent! I mean look at Cardin! I almost froze him to death when he pulled on Velvets ears and the fact that she didn't do anything when we ALL know she could kick his ass is beyond my comprehension!" Frost said the cafe started to get a little colder and people started to stare at the two of them, he coughed and called a waitress over to order to make things a tad less awkward.

"U-uh w-what would you l-like sir?" She stuttered out, Frost realized he had made the cafe quite a bit colder and relaxed before throwing on the most reassuring smile he could, "Sorry about the trouble, could I get some lemon tea?" He said smoothly, the waitress seemed to relax and left and Frost let out a breath, " _Social cue training is paying off!_ " He thought with a smirk before turning back to Weiss.

"Listen Weiss if Blake's a Faunus maybe you should try to think about all the crap she's had to deal with from people like Cardin and to an extent, people like you. Talk to her, tell her about your past and maybe, even if it's just a little, she'll tell you about hers. Or better yet just ask her who shes loyal to now because it's not like the past really matters anyway." He said leaning back in his chair, tired of lecturing the girl.

Weiss was quiet, she seemed to be listening, "I...I..." She mumbled.

Frost hand instinctively came out, something Raven did for him to comfort him, "Listen you both kinda messed up, go fix it, she's your teammate after all." He said placing his hand on her head. The waitress had come back and placed the drink down for Frost before giggling, "You two are cute siblings." She commented making him retract his hand back as he noticed Weiss somewhat red in the face.

"Were not siblings!" She spurted out.

"O-oh I apologize it's just that..." The waitress looked the between the two of them.

Frost nodded, he could definitely see the resemblance, I mean pale white skin with white hair and sharp blue eyes? Those weren't exactly common features, he mused that he was the abandoned love child of a Schnee love affair, " _Yeah right, like that would happen._ " He thought as he saw Weiss look between the two of them.

"R-Right...we do look..." She looked at Frost a bit harder than before, "Almost uncanny." She said now a little embarrassed, Frost figured he'd save her.

With a smile he placed his hand on her head again, "I mean were basically siblings, she's always causing trouble and I have to keep and eye out for her." He said with a smirk, Weiss started to flail her arms at him, "Frost!" She yelled at him.

Frost smirked more, "Is that any way to treat your big brother?" He said wagging a finger at her.

"You-I-Ugh!" She huffed crossing her arms making the waitress laugh at their behavior, "I see." The waitress said, "I'll leave you two alone then!" She said scurrying off.

Frost let himself settle into a cool smile, "So, you going to go find Blake?"

Weiss sighed and nodded, "Uh yeah..Thank you Frost...you gave me a lot to think about."

Frost leaned back into his chair, " _No problem for your big brother./_ No problem for your big brother." He slipped, " _Whoops..._ " He thought halfheartedly. Weiss mouth opened and closed before she huffed and stood up, "For you information I already have a big sister! Her name is Winter and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be fond of a rapscallion brother like you!"

Frost almost laughed at her reaction, "I can't wait to meet my other sister then..." He said continuing the tease.

"Goodbye Frost!" She huffed.

"By little sis!" Frost responded as she left, Aurora walking in at the exact same time with a raised brow.

"Little sis?" She said with an amused smirk.

He shrugged, "Long story."

"Make it short." She replied calling over a waiter.

"Bossy." He said taking a sip of tea.

"Someone has to be." She replied cheekily.

"Oooh that a jab at my leadership skills? I'll have you know I just lead Weiss in a great direction." Frost said indignantly.

"So much for not getting involved."

"I'm not involved, I just said what I wanted."

"So you're saying you didn't wanna help? What a terrible man, it matches your expression."

"Are you still on about my expression? I can't help that I have resting bitch face okay? Not all of us are beautiful at all times like you." Frost dropped a not so subtle compliment making her blush, he had been experimenting with this, it was the only thing that threw her off her game.

"S-shut up you idiot, don't say something like that." She said stammered slightly, " _Not that bluntly!_ " She thought internally.

"Like I said, I just say what I wanna say." Frost said taking another sip of his drink.

"What a selfish man you are." Aurora said receiving her drink with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Frost said finishing his drink off with a huff and going for a muffin he had gotten. The two sat in comfortable silence after their squabble, they did it all the time, with Orion it was mostly stories of things they had down trickled with one liners and jabs at each other, with Evergreen it was fairly natural conversation, both of them trying to learn a little more about what made one another tick. But with Aurora it was special their banter, it was like a game, who would blink, who would falter, Frost was too stubborn and Aurora too competitive. They understood each other on an oddly intimate level, " _She might be the only person whom I can mutually read body language with..._ " He thought looking at the girl who was reading her book, " _She didn't finish her tea, so she wants to stay here longer than usual..._ " Frost thought catching on to the more subtle cues she left.

"You're staring." Aurora commented without looking up from her book.

"You're pretty." Frost replied almost on reflex.

"S-shut up. Mr. Creepy man." She said looking more intently at the book.

" _Nickname, means she's upset but not really..._ " Frost thought absently before another bell went through the door, it was a large man in a black suit, " _He seems pretty official._ " Frost thought but he caught a look at Aurora and frowned, her back straightened and her hands were locked, " _Why is she so tense?_ " He thought as the large man walked towards them, his loud footsteps attracting attention.

"Lady Zara." The man said in a deep tone.

"Walter." Aurora replied very coldly, Frost went slightly wide eyed, her voice as colder than when they were arguing.

"Lady Zara your father has grown very impatient with you, he wished for you to return back to-" He started.

"I refuse." Aurora snapped while closing her book, "If father wants me then he can say it to my face! Instead of sending you."

His eyes narrowed, "Lady Zara." His voice was eery, "I don't believe you want your father to stop his busy schedule to come and fetch you, or perhaps maybe you have forgotten your role in your family?"

Frost saw Aurora, the normally fierce girl shrink at his words, " _W-what the-_ " Frost thought as she looked down.

"As I thought." Walter said pulling his glove on his hand, "I am sorry lady Zara but it's time to put aside this foolish dream of yours and come back to your home and go through with your duty." He said reaching for her arm. For Frost it was almost like slow motion, Aurora hadn't said a word back to the man, " _Say something._ " Frost screamed internally, " _Fight back._ " He thought as his hand almost reached her arm, her body was frozen stiff, her eyes shadowed by her hair, and from behind it, all Frost could see were her lips.

"Help me." She silently mouthed to the ground.

Everyone in the cafe stopped cold. Walter eyes widened. Aurora looked up in shock. In an ice cold grip Frost held the mans arm in a vice, his eyes almost made him step back in fear. Frost was glowing a feint blue, the air inside the cafe had gotten so cold everyone could see their breath and many people started shaking from the frigid temperature. Frost held Walters arm in place and small mist started to come off of it, ice slightly surrounding the area.

"She stays." Frost said, no, he commanded, "She obviously doesn't want to go, so tell her father, she's staying here under her captains orders." Frost said gripping tighter making the man wince in return.

"Insolent little wor-AGH!" Walter insulted but felt the ice travel up his arm. Frost gripped tighter and the floor started to take an icy glaze. Aurora snapped out of her trance saw Frosts eyes and grabbed his shoulders.

"That's enough." She said but Frost's grip tightened slightly more and the ice started to spread around his feet, Walter started to groan in pain louder.

"Stop it." Aurora said trying to move the boy but he wouldn't budge, "THAT'S ENOUGH FROST!" She yelled his name and gave a sharp smack across his face. Frost released his grip but his gaze didn't waver off the name who now stumbled back and glared at Frost.

"Y-you child! You don't know what you just did! Aurora...Your father will hear about this!" Walter said retreating from the cafe. Everyone in the cafe was looking at Frost and Aurora and seeing the scared glances from everyone Aurora grabbed Frost and took them both out of there before anything else could happen.

She quickly apologized and they both made their way out, they walked a few hundred meters before she turned to him, "You shouldn't have done that...I...You shouldn't have gotten involved. My father is a..he won't like what you did."

Frost remembered her face before he had intervened and suddenly his fish clenched before he released, "What are you stupid?" Frost gave her a slight glare which made her step back, "Like I said, you don't leave on my order. Had nothing to do with you. I just said what I wanted to..." He muttered before walking ahead, Aurora stared at him before walking behind in silence, the two started to make their way towards a quieter place.

"You're such a selfish guy you know that?" She said walking in front of him turning on her heel and staring him right in the face.

"Yeah yeah I know alre-" Frost started but a finger stopped him.

"I like it." Aurora said, "I like that about you. You say what's on your mind. Even if it's selfish, even if it's stupid, you say what you want." She said looking down sadly.

" _Aurora..._ " Frost thought as he watched a plethora of sad emotions run through her, she leaned on her back foot, " _She's unsure..._ " He thought as she stared at him and he felt a pair of arms around him. Frost's eyes widened as Aurora hugged him, he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

"Aurora?" He questioned as she pressed her head against his chest.

"Thank you..." She said quietly.

Frost laid his chin on her head, "Sure..." He said dismissively.

She looked up at him and her voice was much softer than he was used to, "Save me again one day." She whispered, it was very faint, but he just managed to make out what she said.

Frost was stunned, they hadn't gotten closer over the past month since first meeting each other but she had never let herself be so...vulnerable, holding her slightly tighter he opened his mouth and mustered the most confident voice he could, "What are you saying?" Frost said, "Like I would let anything happen to you." He said trying to sound annoyed with her. The two stayed that way for awhile, Aurora tentatively let go and fixed her clothes before regaining her regal posture and demeanor.

"Ehem...Well I guess we should head back home." She said, not managing to look at Frost.

Frost grabbed her, "Those two can manage tonight by themselves, you wanted to stay later today anyway right? We didn't even get your food..."

Aurora gave him her patented smirk, " _maybe it's a royalty thing..._ " He thought remembering Weiss making the same smirk, "Are you asking me out to dinner?"

Frost smiled, "Like you asked me out to lunch?"

Aurora closed her eyes, "I did it purely for team purpos-"

"You coming or not?" Frost said in no mood for her princess mode, "I'm paying." He said as if it was added incentive, he knew she didn't need him to pay but he figured he would try.

Aurora let herself have a regular smile again, "Fine." She said simply, "Just this once."

* * *

Walter walked in the dark office room and bowed his head, "My apologies master, lady Zara refused to cooperate and then her captain," He word stung on his tongue, "Intervened." He said with a scowl. The air was tense and a man in shifted in his chair, a crash of glass erupted in the room.

"I see." He said looking at his hand, "Her captain...Did you catch his name?"

Walter nodded handing him a pad with a picture of Frost on it, "His name if Frost Borealis."

The man paused, "Frost...Borealis?" He said segmented, "Let Aurora stay to her own devices for now." He said handing the monitor to a stunned Walter.

"S-sir?" He questioned.

"She's met an interesting person." He said, "We'll proceed as usual, things are just a bit more interesting now." He said with a smirk. Walter shuddered, things seemed to have taken a turn and he wasn't sure where it was going.

 **A/N: Hello! So I have been thinking of starting a few fun things for this story and "From the Ashes" (Which is coming along T-T SOON) but after chapters I am going to start posting fun facts about characters or Omake's. Fun facts may just be something small and odd that I couldn't mention in the story that may come up at some point or something interesting about the character that you would never know about unless I talked about it, for example.  
**

 **Fun fact: Frost was originally Ash's rival in my first story "From the Ashes" but I found him so interesting that I felt he deserved his own story.**

 **Fun fact: Aurora loves water and getting caught in the rain.**

 **The other thing I want to do is post Omake's but every one I post will be canon in the story. The reason I wanted to start doing this is because there are plenty of character building moments or small little scenarios that I think of but they either don't fit the story (progression-wise) or aren't big enough for their own chapter. So just think of every Omake I post takes place sometime in-between chapters, so the Omake I post today would take place after this chapter but before chapter 6. Anyway now that I got that out of the way I hoped you liked the chapter, things are slow to progress I know but things will start getting more interesting. Now enjoy the first Omake!**

* * *

 **Omake:** **Fairy tales and Heroes**

Frost was a creature of focus, he needed to keep busy, because if he didn't keep busy he would think a lot, and when he thinks a lot he gets stressed, and when he gets stressed things start to freeze. That being said his focus was currently being interrupted by a raven-haired beauty that he may or may not have thing for.

"Oi."

"..."

"Mr. Focus man."

"..."

"Asshole."

"..."

"You know if we got married my name would be Aurora Borealis, nice ring to it you know." Aurora said leaning her chin on her leaders shoulder. Frost stiffened for a moment, making her smirk, "That'll teach you to ignore me." She said with a huff before sitting back on her bed. Frost rolled his eyes as he continued working on his blade.

"A bit fairy-tale don't you think?" Frost said flipping his blade around, "Never figured you the type."

"You saying I can't like fairy tales?" She said with narrowed eyes.

"Never said that."

"You implied."

Frost spun around in his chair with a huff, "You know what I mean. You seem like you wouldn't go for that type of thing..."

Aurora laid flat on her stomach before rolling around a kicking her foot into the air, "Well not as much as before no...but that's how most of us got here isn't it? Dreams of fairy tales and such..."

Frost sheathed the blade, "I guess so..." He mumbled quietly, "Fairy tales huh?" He said quietly, almost wistfully. Aurora eyed him for a moment, "What about you? Why did you become a hunter?" She asked suddenly, Frost looked up from his blade and back at it again.

"Dunno...I've always needed to be stronger. If I didn't get stronger I would have gotten left behind."

Aurora hummed, "By your master right? She would leave you behind?"

Frost scoffed, "In a heartbeat, sometimes she actively tried to lose me. But I kept coming back..."

Aurora smirked, "Glutton for punishment?"

Frost snorted, "Just hated the damn smirk on her face." He said shaking his head. Aurora giggled slightly before looking back at the ceiling, Frost paused before looking at her again, "What about you? Why a huntress? You're rich, smart, pretty..."

"A lot of things really...But I once read a fairy tale of girl that changed her destiny." She said rolling back over, "Really not my style huh?"

Frost gave soft smile, "No I wouldn't say that...now that you say it that is."

Aurora snorted to herself, "I'll take that as a compliment...but honestly, no fairy tales?" She huffed, "I must get stronger." She said imitating Frost's voice before breaking out in a fit of giggles. Frost rolled his eyes at her before leaning back in his chair.

" _Embrace your dreams...If you wanna be a hero, you need to have dreams_ /Embrace your dreams...If you wanna be a hero, you need to have dreams." Frost said aloud making Aurora perk her head up at him.

"Who said that?" She questioned.

Frost paused before snorting again and throwing his knife into the wall across the room, "A hypocrite."

"Hero huh?" Aurora pondered looking at the ceiling, "You don't seem like the hero type."

Frost threw his hands behind his head, "I'm not." He mumbled with his eyes closed, Aurora hummed again before closing her eyes, "Too bad, you would've made a great one."

"Hm...thanks." He said lightly.

"Mr. Hero man."

"Fairy tale girl."

"That's Mrs. Borealis."

"It does have a nice ring to it."

"..."

"..."

"Heyyyyyy! Were back!" Evergreen happily cheered as she and Orion both waltzed back into the room with a few bags in their arms, "Did we miss anything?" She asked looking towards the two. Both had slightly flushed faces, Aurora had her face in a book while Frost was scratching his chin. Orion seemed amused with the two and set his bags down before pulling Frost's knife out of the wall and tossing it to him.

Catching it Frost looked at the two for a moment before chuckling, "What do you think about heroes and fairy tales?"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Thoughts"-Italics_

"Speech"-Regular

 **"Past/Flashback"-Bold**

 **Chapter 6: Getting to Know You**

A slam resonated through the halls, team FRZE had just finished their last team session, and from the atmosphere in the room it seemed like it was going to be the last session they had. Frost grit his teeth made his way to his drawer, willing himself to stay silent, he was dripping wet, soaked. Orion and Evergreen both looked at him apprehensively Orion was slightly dirty but seemed fined and Evergreen was relatively clean as well. The door opened up again and slammed closed, Aurora walked past Frost with grit teeth, her body had a layer of frost covering it. Orion gave Evergreen a look and she returned it with a panicked face.

There was a tense silence as Frost dripped onto the floor, "Change somewhere else." Aurora stated, "You're tracking water." She spat sourly.

Frost slammed his hand on his drawer, "Are FUCKING kidding?"

"You're going to make a mess." Aurora snapped back trying to keep her voice down.

"Uh guys..." Evergreen said a bit meekly.

"Maybe if you didn't try drowning me to death I wouldn't have to!" Frost knocking over a glass sending Aurora off the edge.

"So you're blaming this on me?! Maybe if you could follow simple procedure I wouldn't have hit you at all!" Aurora said raising her voice.

"Yeah because all our enemies are going to be SO willing to let us go through procedure!" Frost snorted, "Wake. Up. Our procedures are too stiff, they're never gonna work in a battle."

"Yeah because your method is much more effective!" Aurora said motioning to her frost-bitten skin.

"G-guys..." Evergreen tried to intervene.

"Well I am SO SORRY that I want our combination attacks to be useful!" Frost yelled, he wanted to pull his hair out.

"OH! Is that what you were trying to do? I couldn't tell! Your were ALWAYS working independently!" Aurora shouted out at him.

"Guys!" Evergreen said jumping in-between the two.

"WHAT!?/WHAT!?" Both shouted harshly.

Evergreen stepped back in shock and stuttered for a moment before a small amount of tears filled her eyes before she ran out of the room, Frost held his hand out, "E-Evergreen wait!" He said with regret before chasing after her. Orion silently watched as Frost left and Aurora saw him close the door, he noticed her eyes look down, obviously upset with her actions towards Evergreen and then he saw her eyes narrow, remembering her argument with Frost.

"UGH!" Aurora growled before sitting on her bed, taking calming breaths.

Orion slowly made his way over and sat next to her and silently waited for her to say...anything. Aurora seemed to calm down slightly and fixed her hair before she rubbed her eyes, "He's so damn stubborn." She said tiredly.

Orion gave her a sympathetic smile, "Yeah...he is. But he's not wrong you know, if you guys would've tried it your way it wouldn't have worked."

Aurora gave him a small glare, "As opposed to what we did?"

Orion put his hands up, "In his defense had you been able to keep up then it would've worked fine."

Aurora looked down, "So it's my fault then..."

Orion shook his head, "Well it's both of your faults...I saw you trying to keep up and he just kept barreling ahead, he should've slowed it down a little. Why didn't you say anything to him?"

"I...I thought I could keep up but as soon as I was ready he was already moving into the next set and..I just didn't-"

"Wanna slow him down?" Orion said in confusion, "Listen I know you're tough on yourself but you don't have to act so capable..."

"I...It's not that! It's just..." She sighed slumping onto her bed, "Every step we took, every move I missed I looked at him and I could just feel him saying, 'Come on, faster, closer.' And I didn't want to let him down..." She mumbled quietly into her pillow.

Orion smirked, he was a forest boy and he could when two people liked one another, "Well he's probably just projecting the way he learned. His teacher was a lot like that, spoke a lot with only their eyes."

"It's annoying." Aurora mumbled.

"Yeah he said that too." Orion laughed a little, "It's probably why he's so stubborn..."

Aurora turned her head, "I hate it."

"No you don't." Orion said rolling his eyes, " _You need someone stubborn to argue with.._ " He thought with a sweat-drop.

Aurora sighed, "You're right, I need someone to argue with."

" _Scary..._ " Orion thought as she spoke his thoughts in tandem.

"You guys talk a lot don't you? Me and him talk but it's mostly..." She looked at her bed, "Less informative."

" _We bicker like an old married couple._ " Orion translated in his head, "Yeah we do, why you wanna know something?"

Aurora was quiet for a little, "Well no...You shouldn't talk about things he told you but...you probably know him a little better...Do you think he's mad?"

Orion hummed, "Well knowing how he is with you it won't last..." He hinted and saw Aurora give him an odd lock but ignored what he said, "But Evergreen is probably talking with him right now anyway, so he'll probably be cooled down by the time he comes back."

Aurora sighed, "Thanks Orion..."

Orion shook his head, "Were teammates, someone has to cool you two hot-heads down, you should apologize to Evergreen when she comes back too."

Aurora nodded, "Yeah you're right...So tell me about yourself, we don't really talk as much as we should." She said sitting up, "I'll go first if that makes you feel better."

Orion offered a small smile "I would like that."

* * *

"Evergreen wait!" Frost said running out of their dorm, he saw Evergreen turn the corner, he continued chasing after her. Pumping his legs harder he managed to catch up to her, pulling her shirt he pulled her around and was about to apologize once again before he saw her face. She turned around, eyes tear-free, with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

"Sorry Frosty, I just wanted to stop you and Aurora from arguing." She said placing her hands together.

" _Oi shes's devious! Devious and cute! Aurora is a bad influence..._ " Frost sweat-dropped before throwing his hands into his pocket, "Geez I was worried over nothing..." He muttered before he felt a hand tug at his shirt.

"Hey I said sorry..." Evergreen said with a pout.

Frost relented, her pout getting to him, " _Do I have disposition to cuter girls? I guess that would be a normal thing though.._ " He thought before shaking his head, "Yeah yeah...Sorry about that it's just that she so damn stubborn sometimes."

"Like you Frosty?" Evergreen said placing her hands on her hips, "You weren't taking it easy on her either you know!"

Frost flinched, he knew he was pushing her a little bit, "I know I know. But if we kept doing it her way we would end up mastering useless tactics."

"She knows that Frost! That's why she didn't argue and kept trying to keep up but you didn't slow down for her! Didn't you see her struggle?" Evergreen pouted, "She was exhausting herself Frost, when your leading a dance you shouldn't pull your partner across the dance floor."

"Then why didn't she say anything..." Frost mumbled.

"She didn't want to disappoint you Frost...She really thinks more of your opinion than you think." Evergreen hinted, "She talks about you a lot when were together."

Frost seemed surprised before he scratched his nose, "I-Uh-Then what should I do?"

Evergreen smiled, "Take me to Borealis flowers like you promised and I may help you." She replied cheekily.

Frost drooped, "I meant to get to it I promise I did..."

She nodded, "Yes, yes, of course you did Frosty. Now lead the way and maybe I'll put in a good word with for you with Aurora."

Frost poked her forehead, "Keep it to yourself I can handle that scary woman just fine."

She smiled, "So you do think shes scary."

Frost ignored her and started walking, "Keep up!" He said dismissively as she huffed to walk after him.

* * *

"Hahahaha wa-wait so he punched you in the face?" Aurora giggled, covering her face with her hand, "Y-you're both idiots."

Orion rolled his eyes, "Hey it woke me up. I appreciated what captain did, cleared my head a little bit..."

"Hmm yes, two idiots in a pod." Aurora nodded, "Sounds about right."

Orion snorted, "At least I understand my relationship with captain..."

Aurora stopped laughing, "Are you supposing something?"

Orion put his hands in the air, "Hey me and Evergreen joke about it all the time but you two are always either hot or cold with each other. About 2 weeks ago you two were almost inseparable, going out to lunch and dinner but this last week you've barely spoken a word. You two are just like an old married couple."

"We are NOT." Aurora huffed, "We both simply engage in verba-"

"That's how you flirt." Orion said dryly, "You like a challenge and Frost is stubborn enough to give you one."

Aurora blushed, "I-it's not flirting! I see why Frost says your new personality is unbecoming of you..."

Orion grinned, "I like to think I'm a product of my environment."

Aurora mouth twitched ever so slightly, "Don't start."

"Mommy and daddy are always arguing..." He joked.

"Orion.." Aurora warned.

"They yell and scream and fight and neglect me." He mock-whined.

"Shut up." Aurora said with narrowed eyes.

"This is no place for a child."

"I'll hit you."

"Just like you hit daddy?"

"..."

"I'm sorry don't hurt me."

* * *

"Froooooosty...It's sooooo farrrrrrrr." Evergreen whined.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked sardonically.

"Yes." She said with a puppy dog face.

" _Che like that'll ha-_ " Frost thought before he caught her eyes...With a huff he bent down and she cheered as she hopped on to his back, "Thank youuuu." She cooed laying her head onto his back. Frost cursed his nature, "Whatever..." He muttered as he continued walking, Evergreen was lithe and light just like Aurora, even more so being the shorter of the two girls being around 5 foot 5 inches. He could feel her nuzzling into his back, she really did act young sometimes, " _Although maybe it's just a ploy of cuteness to get more out of me..._ " He thought dropping his head which perked up as he heard a bit of humming coming from the girl.

"What's that song?" He asked.

Evergreen seemed slightly surprised, "Oh-uh it's a song my older brother used to sing to me when I was little..." She said, her voice was soft, filled with nostalgia.

"You never told me you had an older brother." Frost said a little surprised.

"He's a huntsmen now actually, he became one to help my mom pay the bills after dad died..." Evergreen admitted sadly, "He left on a mission and..." She paused and Frost could feel her sinking into his back.

"Something happened?" He said with a frown.

"He uh didn't come back...That was a few years ago...Mom was struck with grief and she got super protective of me, even pulled me out of school to stop me from becoming a huntress but I-"

"Didn't listen?" Frost filled in the blanks.

She nodded, "I want to find my brother...and bring him back to my mother. I just can't believe he's gone, he's too strong..." She said quietly, "You-uh you're a lot like him actually Frost."

Frost pulled her up slightly to make her more comfortable, "Really?"

Evergreen smiled softly and leaned her head onto his neck, "Mhm, you have a big brother vibe to you. Did you ever have any younger siblings?"

"No." Frost admitted, "I grew up alone really, raised alone..."

"Oh...I guess you just have that sort of personality." Evergreen said happily.

"Thanks?" Frost asked with a light-hearted snort before he settled into a serious tone, "You should try to make amends with your mother you know, I know she's against you being a huntress but..."

"I know..." Evergreen said quietly, "I'm just scared...What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"She will." Frost said abruptly, "She'll still love you, trust me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Moms are just like that, no matter how they show it, they love you more than you can really understand." He said shaking his head, "Makes no sense, can't explain it, no rhyme or reason. Mom's are scary."

Evergreen nodded, "I see...Your mother must be amazing then Frost."

Frost shifted a little bit, "She was amazing. The best. She's been gone for awhile now."

Evergreen tightened her grip around him, "I'm sorry..."

Frost shook his head, "It's been too long to be sad, I just want you to keep that relationship while you still have it."

Evergreen was quiet as they came to a lone house in the middle of Forever Fall, "Will you come with me?" She asked meekly.

"Of course, as your leader I'll assure her of your safety with me." Frost said letting her down.

"Thank you captain~" She teased with the name slightly.

"Do you wanna see the flower or not?" He said poking her forehead.

"Sorryyyyy!" She said hanging off his arm before taking note of the old creaky house, "Oh...What is this place?"

Frost looked at it evenly, "I used to live out here when I was little, I visit every now and then." He said cryptically, "Come on follow me." He said motioning towards the back of the house, the house was wore down, nature taking back its land. As they arrived at the back Frost stopped and knelt down at tombstone that had a set of beautiful flowers surrounding it. Picking one up he looked at it fondly before presenting Evergreen with it, "Here, the Borealis flower."

Evergreen could only stare in awe at the flower, the colors shifted and changed and morphed around, it flickered like a light looping around from pink to blue to yellow to green. It looked as if it were dancing within itself, drawing her eyes ever closer to it, "It's beautiful." She whispered holding it close, enamored by it's beauty.

Frost smiled, he hadn't shown this to anyone, " _Well besides Raven..._ " He thought as she stared wide-eyed at the flower, she looked up at him happily, he felt an odd warmth in his chest as she did, " _Don't look so happy...just a flower..._ " He thought scratching the back of his head before looking at the tombstone thoughtfully. Evergreen followed his eyes towards the tombstone and read it, "Stella-Maris Borealis?" She said quietly.

"My mother." Frost said rubbing the tombstone slightly, he seemed like he wanted to say more but silently rubbed the stone with a melancholy face.

Evergreen awkwardly shifted next to him and took a breath, "H-hello Mrs. Borealis, my name is Evergreen." Frost looked at her oddly but she continued, "I'm um I'm Frost's, your son-Oh you already knew that uh..." She seemed embarrassed, "I'm his friend and teammate, he took me here today to show me your beautiful flowers." She said softly looking at the shining flowers surrounding her grave, "Frost is a very nice person, he's sorta cold sometimes but he's a good leader, a better friend though." She added thoughtfully, "I wish I could have met you in person." She said quietly finished looking at Frost with a smile, "I do this a lot with my dad's grave, I figured I would do it here too."

Frost smiled, "That's nice of you." He said running his hand over the tomb one last time, "Well it's getting late we should start heading back."

"You're no going to say anything?" Evergreen asked with a small frown.

Frost shook his head, "I've said everything there is to say after all these years..." He said playing with his hair starting to head away before he felt a tug at his arm.

"Come on, say anything." Evergreen pouted.

Frost huffed and looked at the tomb before looking up, "Hey mom It's been awhile...sorry." He started scratching the back of his head, "I miss you, I should've visited earlier but...I've been pretty busy." He muttered while biting his lip, "I'm training to become a huntsmen, you would probably worry but I hope you would be proud of me..." He said quietly before letting out a sigh, "Who am I kidding you would be crying and happy for me all at the same time, you would be crushing my neck with a hug, and you would be teasing me about making friends and you would be..." Frost trailed off, "I really do miss you." He whispered shaking his head before he felt a hand grasp his, Evergreen gave him an empathetic look, "That's enough." She said gripping his hand tightly.

"Yeah...Let's go home so I can get yelled at." He joked.

"Mommy gonna send you to the dog house?" She said with a nudge.

"You and your boyfriend got jokes." Frost said dryly.

"Frost!" She said lightly punching his arm.

"I can play that game too Eve." Frost said poking her forehead.

"You're the worst."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

The sun was setting as Evergreen and Frost came back to their dorm, they heard crashing from inside their room. Frost sweat-dropped, " _Smart-ass got in over his head..._ " He thought, as they walked by both team RWBY and JNPR were staring at the door nervously. Frost sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "How long has that been happening?" He asked making both teams jump.

"W-we weren't spying." Jaune quickly lied.

"Don't care, how long?" Frost said rubbing his eyes as glass broke against the door.

"They've been at it for the last hour..." Blake chimed with a slightly apathetic expression.

" _Really Aurora? He couldn't have been that annoying..._ " Frost sweat-dropped, another crash, he stared at the door tiredly.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Weiss said slightly irritated by his lack of action.

Frost made an odd expression, "She's more mad at me than she is him..." Making everyone cringe as they heard the sound of slamming on the other side of the door.

"They're gonna ruin the room Frost..." Evergreen said afraid to peak through the door.

"Anyone of you wanna go in first?" Frost asked hopefully.

"No." Came the collective response.

Frost sighed, "Some friends you are." He muttered walking towards the door and opening it, ducking as pressurized water drilled into the wall behind him, "Guys..." He said said closing the door. Everyone watched as a few more crashes filled the room then a burst of ice came underneath the door, then silence. Frost came out the room looking tired, he looked at Weiss, "Can I borrow some dust? Fire would be useful Oh and Evergreen go get Glynda...and more lamps...and a drying rack...and strawberry cake."

Evergreen raised a brow, "Okay I get all the other stuff but why the cake?"

"Aurora likes sweets," He said meekly peeking at the door, "And I want a cake before going back in there again.

"Ah...I'll be right back." She said scurrying off to find Glynda aka fixes literally everything Goodwitch. Frost stood in front of his door awkwardly as both team RWBY and JNPR looked at the frost-covered door.

"So...You froze the room?" Ren asked surprising everyone.

"Uhuh."

"And they're both in there..." Jaune continued.

"Yup yup, both of them."

"And you're just leaving them in there until Evergreen gets back..." Blake continued the train of thought.

"Indeed I am."

"So...you froze your own teammates." Weiss stated with a disapproving look.

"Froze em real good."

"Frost you can't just freeze your teammates." Ruby said with a deadpan face.

"Can't I?"

"Uh-No...I actually don't think you can." Yang said looking through a school handbook.

"Ah...Well...They may be a bit frozen right now."

"Aren't you going you help them?" Pyrrah asked slightly concerned.

"Eventually..."

"Can I dress them up like snowman?" Nora asked enthusiastically.

"Nora no." Ren said pulling her back into the room.

"Awwww Rennnnnnnn~" She drawled as she was dragged away.

Another awkward silence ensued and Frost fidgeted as Yang really started staring at him, looking into his eyes deeply, " _Shit of all times to remember..._ " He thought before his eyes shifted towards Blake, "Sooooo you're a Faunus." It was more of a statement than question.

Blake's eyes widened, "H-how did-"

"I wasn't born yesterday; the old, I wear a bow every single day even when I sleep, didn't really throw me for a loop." Frost said interrupting her, "Not that I care, just asking, figured you want me to keep it secret?"

"I would like you to keep it a secret, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Blake said fiddling with her bow.

"Anyone that judges you over something so trivial as that doesn't deserve the courtesy of knowing you." Frost said bluntly, " _There's not a problem with who you are or what you are./_ There's not a problem with who you are or what you are." Frost stared at the group that was slightly stunned, " _Damn it mom and your stupid habit!_ " He thought as Pyrrah clapped her hands together to grab everyone's attention, "Agreed! People should be judged by their character and nothing but!" She said grabbing onto Blake's hand, "We all support you Blake, isn't that right Jaune?"

Jaune snapped out his awe and nodded, "O-Of course! We don't care about you being a Faunus or any of that!"

Weiss placed her hand on Blake's shoulder, "Were all friends after all." She said giving her a small smile. Blake seemed a tad overwhelmed at everyone's declaration, Frost seemed to catch on and quickly shifted the subject, "Oh yeah Weiss could you get me that dust now? I should probably thaw out my team..." He said as if it was an afterthought.

"Aurora's gonna be piiiiiissssed." Yang said with an amused smirk.

"Don't remind me..." Frost groaned as Weiss headed into their room to get the dust.

"You two were getting along so great before though." Pyrrah said with a frown.

"What do you mean?!" Ruby said, "They argue literally all the time!"

"RubyRubyRuby, you have so much to learn about relationships, you call it arguing, we call it flirting." Yang said elbowing her littler sister slightly.

Ruby pouted, "That doesn't make any sense if two people like each other don't they like...kiss and hug and gross stuff?"

"My point exactly..." Frost muttered making Yang get into his face slightly.

"Oh so you really don't like her? Not your type? Maybe a little more..." She rubbed up against his arm with her large bust, "Up top?" She winked making Frost pull away with a blush, "Yes and no." Frost answered both her questions. Yang pouted and grinned again quickly gripping Blake's butt, "So you're a butt-man?" She said giving him a good look at Blake's rather round and firm booty.

"Y-YANG!" A blushing Blake almost hissed pulling away from the lecherous girl.

Yang simply smiled before looking at Frost again, "So are you gay? Guy your age with a school filled with beeeeautiful girls," She stretched motioning to Pyrrah, Blake, and herself, "And your not interested in one?" She said poking into his chest.

Frost twitched, "I'm straight I assure you."

Yang grinned evilly, "Prove it."

Blake could see Frost literally starting to freeze the air and decided to step in, "Uh I've seen him and Aurora go out to lunch by themselves every weekend...kinda like a date night?"

Frosts eyes widened, "H-how did you know that?"

Blake seemed to realize she made a small mistake," I uh go there to read sometimes when it gets too loud around here..." She said her eyes shifting to her teammates, making them look sheepish.

"So you ARE dating!" Yang said slinging her arm around his shoulder.

"Frost I have the dus-" Weiss came back with a few vials.

"Heyyyy look literally anything else, let's go pay attention to it!" Frost said hugging Weiss and taking the vials in tandem, "Thanks little sis." He quipped before quickly running into his room and slamming the door. The slam managed to silence the hall for a moment before Yang smirked, "They're totally a thing." She said before everyone returned to their rooms.

* * *

"Now if I thaw you out promise you won't try to kill me..." Frost said holding out a the dust vial making a semi-frozen Aurora glare daggers into his chest, "Okay still mad..." He mumbled quietly before thawing out Orion who gave him a gracious look before bowing to his knees.

"Captain I shall forever respect you." He stated loyally.

"Shut up and start cleaning." Frost said clicking his tongue and turning back to Aurora who seemed to be melting him with her eyes, "Now how about I sweeten the deal?" Frost asked pulling out a small strawberry cake. Aurora stared at the cake for a moment before slightly glaring at Frost again, she seemed to have come to a decision.

"You gonna play nice? Blink once for yes and twice for no." Frost said unplugging the vial.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Frost twitched, "The hell does that mean? Maybe?"

Blink.

"Fucking...OKAY!" He said begrudgingly thawing her body before holding out the small box which was quickly snatched from his hands.

Frost nursed his hand and raised a brow at her, "Told you he can be an annoying prick, what he say to make you so angry anyway?"

Aurora blushed, "Nothing you need to know about."

Frost frowned, now he was really curious, " _Maybe I can force it out of Orion later._ "

Aurora seemed to read his mind, "I made him promise to not tell you."

Frost twitched again, "Fair enough, can we talk?" He said Glynda walked in, fixing their room and sending him a glare that said, " _I had to stop my day because of this and you're gonna hear about it later._ " And he could only mouth a, "Thanks." As she put the walls back together and the beds and drawers into their original positions.

"Fine..." Aurora agreed taking a bite of her cake and walking out of the room, they were going to the balcony, as they usually did whenever they had a conversation like this. As Frost followed Evergreen and Orion both sent him thumbs up, well Orion did, Evergreen made hand puppets mouthing what he assumed to be, "Fight fight fight! Kiss kiss kiss!" Making him scowl before slamming the door. It didn't take long for the two of them to make it to the balcony and when they did Frost internally groaned, it always started like this, awkward silence that neither really knew how to break but she always insisted he speak first; just another stubborn ploy of hers.

"So..." Frost started and then faded to silence.

"Great start." Aurora chimed sarcastically.

"Would you give me break?" Frost said with a huff.

"Not a chance Mr. Socially Awkward." She said with a snort.

" _Nickname? So she's not mad then? Or maybe she was just being rude...or probably both..._ " He thought before sighing, "I'm not that bad am I? I've gotten better, I talk to people fine usually..." He grumbled, he had been working on it.

Aurora hummed, "Yes I suppose you aren't necessarily bad at socializing but you analyze people more than you interact with them, how can you hope to understand if you avoid confrontation?"

Frost leaned on the balcony, "Isn't it better to sit back and observe sometimes?"

"90% doesn't constitute for some Frost, it would be most." Aurora deadpanned.

Frost didn't have an argument with her and stared at her thoughtfully, he was really angry with her this morning but it faded as if it never happened, honestly it felt stupid.

"I'm sorry/I'm sorry." They said simultaneously before looking at one another oddly.

"No I'm sorry." Frost said looking at her strangely.

"Um I believe I'm sorry." Aurora pressed.

"Well than I'm more sorry."

"No I am."

"Are you seriously making this a competition?"

"If it is then I won."

The two stared at one another and Frost laughed, "Heh what are we doing?"

Aurora laughed, "Hahaha I don't know..."

Frost stood up straight, "I should have more more aware of how you were struggling and toned down my speed and execution."

Aurora stood straight up as well, "I'm sorry I kept it to myself, I blamed you and I didn't even tell you what was wrong."

The two both stood in a brief silence, "Are they gonna kiss?" A very soft whisper cut in, Frost knew the voice, it was Nora. Both Frost and Aurora's eyes shot at the door behind them, team RWBY, JNPR, and their own teammates all turned into deers in headlights.

Frost and Aurora simply smiled.

"C-captain...A-Aurora...Wh-why are you staring at us like that?" Orion said slowly leaning back.

"No reason~" Aurora said in her 'sweet' voice.

"Yeah why is everyone so tense~" Frost voice was smooth yet seemed to have a sharp-edge to it.

"Y-you gu-guys aren't mad?" Jaune squeaked hiding behind Pyrrah who mouthed a, "Sorry!"

"What gave you that idea?" Aurora asked all too innocently.

"Y-Yang...they look really scary right now!" Ruby said in a loud whisper.

"Ruby I'm not scary, I'm sad you would said that..." Frost pouted like a child.

" _THAT DOESN'T FIT AT ALL STOP IT!_ " Were the collective thoughts of the group as the pair made their way to them, seemingly calm and collected. Frost and Aurora both stopped at the same time, their smiles both vanished and their eyes became deadly cold.

" _DID THEY REHEARSE THAT? WHY ARE THEY SO IN SYNC?_ " Everyone thought as the air stared getting colder.

"What do you think, ice cubes?" Frost said as if he were talking about the weather.

"I think we could do better...maybe popsicles? Ruby Rose strawberry? Yang Xiao lemonade?" Aurora looking at her nails, her voice eerily similar.

"G-guys? Popsicles?" Yang put her hands up, "D-don't joke around!"

"My radius is about 50 feet." Frost said with a yawn.

"More than enough space then." Aurora said as a thick mist started to pile up behind her.

"You can draw from clouds too? That's impressive..." Frost commented.

"I-I don't have anymore fire dust!" Weiss proclaimed.

They both smiled, "That's a shame/That's a shame."

"Run." Ren stated.

The duo smiled, "They always run." Frost said with his hand outstretched.

* * *

 **Omake: Sexual Harassment**

It was hot. Very, very, very hot. Frost, Evergreen, and Aurora sat in their dorm, the sun was broiling and their air conditioner was broken. Frost wore a simple wife beater and shorts as he worked on Hawkmoon, sweat dripped from his brow onto the wooden table and he wiped it away with his shirt. He needed to focus on something, anything really, it was just too hot...not because of the sun, no, because of two certain females in his dorm. Frost bit his lip as he heard a shuffle to his left, he would have thought the stuck up elitist and the quiet gardener girl would have been too shy to walk around the room the way they were doing.

Aurora laid out in her bed with her book in hand, she wasn't wearing anything but short shorts that Frost swore she bought in a size 3 times too small and a thin sports bra. Frost eyes caught her legs, he had a fascination with women with long legs, some could call it a fetish, some may call it a fixation but Frost couldn't take his eyes off of her. He scanned her smooth legs all the way up to her mid-riff until he met her eyes, which were staring at him with an expression he couldn't read, he hated when he couldn't do that. Then she smirked.

" _Shit._ " He thought before quickly looking back at his gun, two pair of feet softly landed onto the ground, Frost internally cursed as a chin landed softly on his shoulder.

"What were you staring at?" Aurora said seemingly innocent.

"Can I lie?" Frost tried to play.

"No."

It didn't work, " _Damn it._ " He thought before grumbling, "Just thinking you looked hot is all..." He lied anyway, a small play on words, hot, she was hot, it wasn't technically a lie.

"Really?" She said lifting her head up and smoothly walking to his right side to look at what he was working on, "Somehow I feel like you're not being truthful with me..." She was being coy, he knew it, she knew it, " _Damn her._ " He thought as she kept a smooth smile on her face.

"I thought we promised not to lie to each other, Mr. Liar man." She said with a small pout, she bit her lip. Frost stiffened as she did, his hand tensed up, clank, he dropped his screwdriver. Before he could move Aurora was already bending down to grab it, Frost simply watched, she was going slowly, painfully slow. Suddenly he realized how nice a butt she had too, " _Wait what?_ " Frost twitched, as she grabbed it and brought up it, lightly tracing up her legs as she did so. Before he knew it he had it back in his hand and they were a few centimeters apart.

"Or should I say Mr. Pervert man." She whispered with an evil smirk.

Frost mouth stood agape, "I-I-You..."

Aurora winked before walking out of the room, "Getting a drink~"

Frosts head drooped down, this new development from Aurora was exhausting. After a few weeks of catching her off guard with sweet compliments she had begun this new form of teasing to get under his skin. She found out about his "fetish" and began to exploit it whenever she got the chance, by bending over, stretching for "training" purposes, constantly crossing her legs when they conversed with one another, she was the ultimate tease and she knew it.

" _This woman is going to be the death of me..._ " Frost thought as he felt his shorts get tighter. As he thought these things he felt a pair of arms drape across his chest and he resisted the urge to groan aloud. Evergreen pressed her chest against the back of her captain, her rather large chest squeezing against a see light blouse. Frost stiffened again, on the opposite end of the spectrum he had Evergreen. She was a tease too...she just didn't know it.

"Frostyyyyy it's hotttttt." She whined with a sad pout.

Frost tried to ignore her squeezing against him, "Orion is working on it..."

"But I'm hot..." She grumbled.

" _That you_ are/That you are..." Frost mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" She hummed moving her face closer to his face.

"Nothing." Frost immediately said almost slapping his hand over his mouth, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You can freeze stuff..." She said meekly.

"I could freeze you solid..." Frost deadpanned.

"You've frozen people before, just thaw me out, can't you just cool things down?" She grumbled.

"Firstly I gave Aurora and Orion slight frostbite, secondly no, and thirdly no, what am I an A/C?" He said making Evergreen pout again before rubbing her cheek against him, " _Oi stop that._ " Frost thought as the girl nuzzled on him like a cat.

"Please please please?" She pleaded grabbing his working arm and pressing her chest against his arm.

Frost had a blush on his face but tried to keep his composure, he coughed, "O-ok just quit grabbing so hard it's too hot for that..." He mumbled the last part before she let go and cheered with a fist pump. Evergreen quickly sat onto his lap and gave him a beaming smile, Frost thanked whatever higher power in Remnant that he was able to place his hand on his thigh before she sat on him.

"A/C on!" Evergreen said poking his nose.

"Okay Nora." Frost deadpanned before placing his free hand on her head, "Be still, I haven't really tried this before..." He said as his hand started to glow a light blue, Evergreen closed her eyes as she felt the cool sensation flow throughout her body. She could feel Frost channeling his semblance over her, making her core temperature drop down. Goosebumps started to spread over her skin, Frost focused hard as to not freeze his teammate. Frost watched as her body changed from shifty and uncomfortable to relaxed and content but in that moment he had to look away again. His cold touch had cooled her down quickly, so much to the point that he could see her "Ta-tas" as one may put it, through her shirt. Frost had to press hard down against thigh as he let go of Evergreen.

"Alright I'm tired, focusing is making me hotter..." He grumbled.

"That's fine! Thanks Frosty!" Evergreen said with a happy smile before lightly skipping out of the room, "I'm gonna see how Orion is doing." She informed leaving Frost alone in the room. Frost instantly dropped his head onto the table with a loud thud. He wasn't quite sure which was worse between the two of them, the crafty, purposeful tease, or the hopelessly clueless tease.

"Whose idea was it to have co-ed dorms anyway? Hormonal teens whose lives are constantly in danger what the hell do they expect to happen! Oh look at me! My name is Ozpin and I want to put teens with raging hormones into to the same room 24/7!" Frost groaned as the door opened up again, Aurora returned with her drink in hand. She took a sip out of the can, she made sure to pucker her lips tightly. Frost snapped, shooting up from his chair with his eyes covered by his hair.

"Where are you going?" Aurora said with a bemused smirk.

"Killing Ozpin." Frost said cocking Hawkmoon.

"Why?"

"I don't know…Sexual harassment." Frost grumbled out leaving a confused Aurora.


End file.
